The Moon That Guides Them
by SailorXStar
Summary: Finally after a thousand years, the Earth is shedding its crystal casing and the nations are awaking from their extra long sleep. How will they react when they realize that they're in a new era?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! So this is not my story actually. This is a story that cross-over-lover232 came to me with and I've been editing it. I have wrote some bits and pieces but it's mainly her work. I'm basically a beta. But it's a cool concept, and I hope that you enjoy it and definitely give her props. I'll show her any reviews but you should definitely PM her too because she's awesome :D And now, I bring to you the prologue! Love ya~!

~SXS

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia and Sailor Moon belong to their respective owners. I do not claim ownership on any of the characters or situations that came out of the brains of Naoko-sama or Hidekaz-sama. If I did own them then I wouldn't be the one writing fanfiction XD

* * *

After a seemingly endless night, the Earth was finally awakening to a new day and age. The world that had been so plagued with evil and hatred, war and death, was now in a time of peace and harmony. Such beauty and purity had long been forgotten! For average citizens, this was something they embraced happily. But for certain peoples, becoming accustomed to a single planetary rule was difficult.

Ivan awoke in his Russian home and realized that the monsters that tore at his mind were gone, no longer hissing and yelling. Instead he felt a calm soothing presence in his chest, like a soft gentle hum melting away all his worries.

Young Matthew Williams, the nation of Canada, awoke with a start, heart pounding. Outside the morning sun broke on the trees and the colors seemed more vibrant. Greens shining in a way they never had before, the sun glinting on the snow. Through a window he could see birds with scarlet feathers bursting forth and letting free their songs.

In America, Alfred could only blink in surprise. His hot dog suddenly smelled disgusting. Half of it plopped to the floor, decayed like a thousand or more years had passed. But his watch said it had only been a few moments since he had bought it...

It was all too odd for Arthur in the UK. Where not long before it had been pouring rain, the sky was clearing letting the sun shine through. The lilies stood just a bit taller smelled much sweeter and the tea in his tin smelled stronger as well.

Peter Kirkland, the micronation Sealand, awoke to find the sea surrounding him clear and calm. He could see in it creatures that had swum up from the depths. The legendary Kraken drifted peacefully, its large eye peering at him before the lid inched downwards.

When Francis stirred he could feel the shift in leadership. It was as if someone new had taken a place on the throne, but in a much broader rule. The Frenchman did a double take out his window; his palace that had been destroyed centuries ago was standing again, proud and wonderful, sweet-smelling roses doting the lawn once more.

Little Feliciano felt it easily, a stirring in his chest and an extra pool of delight in his tummy. He compared the feeling to what he felt when he had eaten pasta or when he was snuggling with Ludwig. The moon was much brighter than mere moments ago when he had bent to pray before getting in bed.

Downstairs, Lovino was pacing back and forth studying his tomatoes; tomatoes that were shedding a crystal casing that gleamed under the moon's light far more clear then any diamond he had ever seen. Suspicious, he explored their Italian home from top to bottom checking to make sure that everything was ok.

When Gilbert woke up, he felt as if someone had given him what he most desired. He looked at his wall and found that his homeland Prussia was back on the map! His journals looked new, the leather binding like the day he bought them. He plucked one of the early volumes off the shelf and found the pages were no longer yellow with age.

Ludwig awoke in Germany and his soul felt clean. His disastrous past was still there, but the cries in the memories were more soft and distant. And there was a feeling in his belly, a happiness that usually only Feli could bring about in him.

In Spain, Antonio roused himself from the bed, blinking blurry-eyed around. It felt like he had slept a thousand years; a logical explanation for the peaceful feeling inside him as if he had been resting for a day or two. Despite having just woken up he decided it was time for a short siesta.

The nations experienced many similar standards when they awoke. Their houses were spotless, as if some magical fey had swept in and tidied them. Shards of crystal were fading away leaving everything fresh and clean in their wake. White paint was pristine as the day it had been layered on, stone walkways were no longer caked with decades of grime, statues shone, free from cracks of age. Plants and animals were lively. And amongst all the nations was a gentle, soothing feeling in their hearts, as if all their responsibilities and worries had disappeared for good.

This peace they all felt was a happy thing, but what made them uneasy was a feeling that time had passed and they had no recollection of when or why. And strangest of all were the slight differences in their national symbols. Buckingham Palace shone like a jewel, but there was now a golden crescent moon on the gate. On Peter's flag there rested another crescent over the English red white and blue. Francis's palace gate and flag held the shape. Even Gilbert's flag's eagle now had a little moon on its forehead.

The only two nations who understood what was happening were Wang Yao of China and Kiku Honda of Japan. When the former awoke, he could feel the lunar energy was stronger; moreso than even five thousand years prior when the last universal time of peace had been upon them. As slender dragons flowed across his nightscape, he found that his wound from Kiku was healed, skin as blemish free as the day he was born.

Kiku knew his queen at last was here to bring about world peace, to unify the Earth under one rule. The royal family may have been made of only females, but they were full of grace, honor, dignity, and pride. He only hoped that Alfred, with his strong ideas of independence, would not interfere with this golden era...


	2. The Answers in Japan

Days passed quickly by and soon all of the major nations could sense that they would find their answer in Japan. Smaller nations awaited news, a bit hesitant to leave their homes in this strange new time. It was not long before all the major nations congregated and migrated to the Asian island to speak to its human representation.

As their private jets flew over Tokyo, the nations were greeted by a city entirely composed of crystal. In the center, a large palace sparkled in the sunlight. Each of them remembered the substance as the same casing that had fallen off of their buildings and left everything clean and new. But now, it was as if the old Tokyo had been _replaced_ by the crystal.

Alfred bounded up to Kiku like a giant dog the moment he set eyes on him, and emptied out his thoughts without a breath. "Japan what the hell is going on? Everyone's flags are different! Tokyo is completely made of shiny stuff! Prussia got his land back! And worst of all, MY HOT DOG ROTTED TEN SECONDS AFTER I BOUGHT IT!"

"Bloody hell, Alfred, you're such a pain in the arse. Leave the poor guy alone!" Arthur said, coming up behind the other blond and smacking him on the arm. "But really, Japan, we're quite confused..."

"America-san, Igirisu-san, please. If you'll all just give Chugoku-san and I a chance to explain. Please follow me." Kiku led the group, also including Matthew, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Ivan, and the Vargas brothers to the palace. The nations were amazed at the size and intricate design of the giant front room. They had half-expected the furniture to be made of crystal as well, but they found that only the walls and floor were made of the clear substance while everything else was as it would be in a normal house.

There were plenty of seats for everyone. Wang Yao was already in the room sitting in an armchair. Everyone gathered in a ring of chairs and sofas as Yao and Kiku took the center of the circle to explain.

"Alright. As you can all tell, something strange has happened in our world. None of you are able to explain it. I'm sure you have all noticed the drastic differences in the appearance of your countries, as well as the slight changes to your flags. Another thing you might be experiencing is a feeling of peace and serenity...or feeling that a large passage of time has taken place."

At this all the listeners nodded vigorously and murmured to each other. Kiku raised a hand for silence and Yao took over. "The only way for you all to understand is to learn the whole story, aru. And since I have been alive for 5,000 years, I obviously know the details.

"It was long, long ago, aru. Many, many centuries before you were all born. There was a time of peace and prosperity within the universe because of the White Moon Kingdom, aru. Obviously by the name, you can guess that they lived on the moon."

"What? That's ridiculous! No one could live on the moon," Alfred cried.

"There's no air on the moon, stupid. People can't survive there," Lovino agreed.

"They weren't from the Earth. They were accustomed to the ways of living on the moon because that was where they had come from, aru. _Anyway_, as I was saying, the White Moon Kingdom was prosperous for a very long time and there were no interplanetary wars. This age was the Silver Millennium."

"Are you trying to say that is actually life outside of Earth?" Arthur asked. "And that planets would get into wars?" Kiku and Yao nodded in response. "Blimey..."

"But Chaos had never been completely destroyed by the moon's Queen Serenity. It can never truly be destroyed, which is why it keeps coming back in different forms and extremes, aru. And at the end of the Silver Millennium, it appeared as a dark force called Metallia. Metallia had minions, namely Queen Beryl and her generals Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephlite.

"One day, Metallia and Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and destroyed it. However, before all of the moon's people could be killed, Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to transfer everyone from the moon to the future of Earth to be reborn. Unfortunately that not only meant the good guys, but also the bad guys, aru."

"I can take it from here. Another thousand years passed and the daughter of Queen Serenity-sama and all of her protectors were born on Earth in Japan. It was decided that if the evil Metallia should ever strike again that the princess and her friends would be awoken as Sailor senshi. These are basically super heroines like the kind that are usually found in my anime.

"The princess was Sailor Moon-chan and her friends, who were all princess of their own planets and had names representing each of the celestial bodies. There was also Sailor Moon-chan's lover from her past life who had been prince of Earth but was presently reborn as Tuxedo Kamen-san. Together, they would fight off Chaos's many forms and protect not only my own country but the entire galaxy from any sort of harm.

"I eventually learned from Sailor Moon-chan herself that someday, she would have to save the world for a reason unknown and at that point, she would be encasing the planet in crystal to preserve it for as long as was needed. Once the time had come, the crystal would disappear and she would reign in a new Silver Millennium as Neo Queen Serenity-sama.

"It's been a thousand years since she had to save our planet. It is now the 31st century."

There was a silent pause as everyone in the room took in the information. After a moment, Feliciano spoke. "Ve~, does this mean that we don't have countries anymore? Is Earth just one big country? Will they get rid of pasta?" The little Italian shivered at the thought and Ludwig took his hand in both of his larger ones.

"Kiku...You're telling us that we will all be ruled from now on by a single leader? There are no more bosses?" the German asked.

"I already was ruled once by a monarchy and I didn't like it!" Alfred cried. "Why do you think I fought with Iggy back then? I don't like this one bit!"

Soon the whole room was full of shouts and complaints and questions. "The Western world is so noisy, aru. And all my candy went bad over the last thousand years."

"Everyone please!" Kiku yelled over the other voices. "I know that you all wish to have your own governments as they were in the past but this golden era has already been foreseen as one of eternal peace and happiness that will surely last forever. I promise you that if you will cooperate with the changes and give this a chance, you will forever be happy. Already you feel the uplifting freedom of no longer representing nations. Your only responsibility is to report the happenings of your area every so often. Other than that, you can live freely as humans!"

Each of them thought of this, the biggest of all the changes they had undergone. With everyone under a planetary rule, they could finally experience living the life of a normal citizen. It was something they could only ever dream about; not having the responsibility of participating in wars and politics and government. No longer feeling the experiences of their native lands in their bodies. They were free.

Gilbert knew the feeling in a way already because he had been an ex-nation since World War II. However, he still had some connection to the Eastern area of his brother's country and he still had the past to haunt him. Now, he felt more alive than he had in years. Even Gilbird seemed to have regained some of his old energy.

"Well...I guess this might not be so terrible," Arthur admitted. "After all, we've all experienced monarchy at some point in our lives. And by the way that Japan speaks, it sounds as though there will be no corruption that we would have to deal with."

"I'd really like to stop being Canada! Then maybe people will see me!" Matthew said but he was still not heard by anyone other than Ivan.

"Da. I only mourn the fact that I can no longer try to recruit people to become one with me. But that is life I guess." The Russian shrugged dismissively.

"I can't believe you all! After all this time, when the Earth was doing pretty well, we basically have to start all over with one chick running the whole damn planet and you're all ok with it? You don't even know anything about this girl! And I for one don't want to have anything more to do with kings and queens if you don't mind. I think I'll be going back to America, rounding up some people, and rebuilding my government on my own!"

Alfred stormed out but no one tried to follow. "Well SOMEbody's craaaanky!" Gilbert said. "But who the hell cares! I've got my land back but I don't have to do anything to rule it! This is the life!"

Kiku sighed dejectedly. "Well, I am fortunate to at least have the support of the majority of you all. And now, if you would please rise, I would like to introduce you all to your new queen and king." He gestured towards the opposite wall where ceiling high doors were parted to reveal a long staircase. All in the room got to their feet and watched the procession of two figures, arm in arm.


	3. The Unconventional Queen

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Not much action, but that'll be next time. As always, I hope that you enjoy it, and please review, and if you haven't already, let cross-over-lover232 know with a PM or something what you think of the story because it's her story really. I'm just editing and posting it. She'd really appreciate your comments. Ok, that's all. Thanks for reading and look out for next week! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

The male was wearing a light lavender tuxedo and a white eye mask with small slits to see through. He had dark blue eyes and jet black hair that was cut short. The woman on his arm was a picturesque beauty. Her long golden hair was tied in a peculiar style; two buns on top and two long pigtails trailing behind her. Her eyes were a shining crystal blue and full of sweetness. She wore a floor-length, white, strapless gown and seemed to have translucent fairy wings coming from her back.

For a moment, Gilbert was awestruck. He felt as though he hadn't seen a prettier girl in his whole life. The way the light glistened off of her hair, the graceful way that she held herself...That is, until she tripped over the end of her dress and suddenly tumbled down the stairs, dragging her husband down with her.

"Serenity-sama! Daijoubu?" Kiku raced over to the bottom of the staircase to aid his queen.

"It's alright, Kiku-kun. I may be queen now but I'm still my old self at this point." She giggled and turned to look at the other occupants of the space. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. I am Neo Queen Serenity and this is King Endymion. It's a pleasure to meet all of you nations at last."

"Ve~, you're pretty!" Feliciano said, coming up to Serenity and bowing.

"Aw, thank you! I'll bet you're Italia-kun." The blonde ruffled his hair as he stood, but made sure not to touch the curl on the side of his head.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course! I have to know who all of you are. Kiku-kun has told me everything about you all, and the other nations as well. Now that I'm queen, I'll be interacting with everyone. I can probably name all of you right now." Serenity closed one eye and stuck her tongue out in concentration while scanning the crowd. "Well, you look just like Italia-kun, so you're Romano-kun."

"Psh, whatever."

"Chugoku-kun I know already. Um...You're Spain-kun! Because you have those really nice green eyes. And you would be Igirisu-kun because of your eyebrows." Arthur muttered something inaudible. "You're Roshia-kun...because you're big and kinda scary..."

"Da!" Ivan said as if this were a compliment.

"You've got to be Doitsu-kun because you haven't even smiled once yet. I'm going change that." Serenity winked at him and Ludwig's face flushed slightly. "Judging by your sparkles, I'd say you're France-kun."

"Me oui, mon cher. Might I say that you are quite beautiful." Francis produced a rose from places unknown and handed it to Serenity.

"Your charms only confirm it," the queen giggled. "Hmm...You're a bit hard to place," she said looking at Matthew with a quizzical eye. "Oh! But that means I know exactly who you are. Canada-kun!"

"Eh? W-wow, you recognized me." Matthew's smile couldn't be bigger and Serenity matched it.

"That leaves...Puroisen-kun. I can tell by your hair and eyes." The blonde turned to the albino and stopped. Her mouth was slightly opened as she stared at him, taking in his handsome face and confident smile. "U-uh...Hello."

Gilbert stepped forward and took Serenity's hand to kiss it. "I deem you as awesome as me." The queen didn't know whether to be flattered by this comment or annoyed. Either way, she blushed.

"T-thank you. I think. So, where is America-kun?" She looked from side to side but couldn't find the spunky nation.

"Ah, Serenity-sama...there was a slight problem with America-kun...He stormed off when he heard that there was going to be one queen of the whole world," Kiku explained.

"Oh...Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we. Where do you think he's gone?" Serenity asked.

"Knowing that bloody burger, the closest McDonald's," Arthur replied.

"Ok! Then I'll see you all later." With a wave, Serenity skipped out of the palace.

"Serenity-sama! Wait!" Kiku called after her but it was too late. She was already on her way. Gilbert watched as she left, his heart jumping a little bit at the swish of her long locks.

Once Serenity was out of the castle, she made an attempt to be more royal. She walked carefully, and this time was sure to keep her feet off of the ends of her dress. She was making her way to McDonald's but when she passed a certain cafe window, she noticed a blonde head with glasses and a bomber jacket. Turning around, she went inside to meet with Alfred.

Said American was moping at a table with a burger and a coffee in front of him. He rested his head in one hand and stirred his drink absentmindedly. Serenity came up behind him and hugged him around the shoulders.

"What the heck?" He turned and jumped a little.

"Hey, America-san."

"How do you know who I am?"

Serenity took the seat across from Alfred in the booth. "I'm Neo Queen Serenity. Are you gonna finish that?" she asked, pointing to Alfred's untouched burger. He shook his head, eying her strangely, and pushed the plate towards her.

The queen licked her lips and picked up the sandwich. Just before she was about to take a bite, she noticed Alfred was still staring at her. "What, you think just because I'm a queen I can't eat burgers? They're the best food! Well, when you get them at Crown's of course."

Alfred was surprised by the appearance and personality of this supposed 'queen'. Unlike Kiku, she didn't bother with 'san' or 'sama' suffixes, nor polite bows. That unexpected glomp and appetite for his favorite food was not something he ever pictured out of a royal, especially one from Japan. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

After taking a few bites of the burger, Serenity wiped her mouth with a napkin and spoke. "Hey, America-kun. I know that you're an independent nation and that you fought a war to get out of monarchy but, can we talk this over? I mean, I'm not gonna be some crazy ruler who gives you no freedom. And I understand if you really don't want to be a part of this, but with the new way things are going to be, everyone's going to benefit in the end. Please reconsider?"

She gave him a puppy-dog look with her large, sparkling blue eyes, and Alfred couldn't resist. "Ugh, fine! I'll give it a chance. But the moment that something happens to jeopardize anything that I worked for, I'm finding another planet to live on!"

"No problem! I actually know a few other planets where you could go if you so choose. But I'm sure you'll be happy here." Serenity stood and hugged Alfred once again before finishing off the burger in two huge bites and putting down some money for the bill. "Ok, let's head back to the palace!"

Once Serenity and Alfred returned to the crystal palace they found it was in utter chaos! A girl with long raven-black hair was interrogating Arthur on the location of the queen while a blue-haired female was typing away on a mini laptop. Completely opposite of this frantic scene, a brunette was conversing with France on fine dining.

Once they spotted the pair coming through the door they all departed from their spots and joined her each assessing in their own way that their highness was safe. The blue-haired one pushed one of her earrings, causing a visor to appear across her eyes which she used to scan Serenity head to toe. The black-haired hot head scolded her for making them worry. The brunette informed her casually that lunch was served. A new girl entered, a blond, who surprised them all by informing them that a Motoki had called to tell them where Serenity was not fifteen minutes earlier. She smirked smugly.

All eyes now watched as Serenity was busy smoothing her soldier's ruffled feathers, save for Alfred. He chanced to glance over at the king and saw in his eyes cold disdain as he strayed away from the group. Confused by this suspicious glare, the American made a mental note to keep an eye out for the king.

"Minna-san, I would like for you to meet my Inner Senshi," Serenity said spreading her arms wide, and gestured to each of the girls in turn beginning with the blue-haired one. "This is Sailor Mercury, the doctor of the group." She nodded her head politely and Serenity pointed to the raven-haired girl. "Sailor Mars, who works with the technical strategies of our battles." Mars nodded regally at them, a hand resting on her queen's shoulder. "This is Sailor Jupiter, also part of battle plans and one of the best cooks in the world!" The brown-haired girl smiled, giving a jaunty little wave. "And last but not lease, Sailor Venus, the head of protection and self-proclaimed goddess of love. She was quite well known to your English people I believe." The blond flashed a V-for-victory sign and Arthur suddenly remembered a mysterious soldier from a few decades ago who was said to have died in a fire.

"Later on you shall meet my Outer Senshi. All of my Sailor senshi are queens of their respective planets and masters over their elements. I can't wait for you to meet the Outers! Then we'll truly be a family!" Serenity's laugh echoed like bells across the room and filled all occupants with warmth.

She giggled and smoothed back her hair, settling in her chair neatly and crossed her ankles once she had managed to pry herself from her worrying senshi. "To answer some things I'm sure you're all thinking, I intend to govern fairly and kindly, and to aid all that need it." She took a cookie from the tray Jupiter had just brought out, nibbling on it with a look of pure bliss. "But first, Mars, Mercury, you have family to attend to. I want you to go enjoy yourselves with them no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'!" Her voice became stern on that command and, though reluctantly, the girls changed into civilian clothing. After two bright flashes of light where previously Mars had stood was now a girl in a priestess garb. Mercury had changed into a doctor's coat that she removed and folded over her right arm neatly.

"Alright meatball-head I'll go check on Grampa," the raven-haired girl said, striding away.

The blue haired girl chimed in a softer, more gentle tone, "Thank you, Usa-chan. With all this happening I had nearly forgotten..." A little giggle escaped her as she kissed her cheeks without a care. Venus and Jupiter followed also, returning to their duties.

Once they were gone she settled back down in the comfy chair, a small smile on her face. "Soon I will have to visit the parents I was born to on this planet...I hope they accept that I hid the truth to protect them from the Negaverse...I think it would be best to show my story rather then tell it, to let you see what I have done for this world and its people." She rose and opened her hand and a staff appeared in her palm. Suddenly they were floating above the moon all like apparitions. Alfred started to become uncomfortable, his fear of ghosts making him almost afraid of himself.

"Fret not. We are but specters to watch history as it once unfolded. We are not truly dead at all America-san." Below them the Moon Kingdom flourished like a flower. As they continued to watch, they saw many surprising events featuring none other than themselves!


	4. The Kingdom of the Moon

Hey everyone! Another update, on time as promised :D So this chapter and the next are mainly dealing with the history of Serenity and her experiences with the nations in her past. I hope you like the ideas presented because I think they're awesome. Once again, I must say that cross-over-lover232 is a genius for this story and don't forget to PM her if you want to tell her about your thoughts on the story, or just leave a review and she'll see it. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :D Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

Little princess Serenity, who looked to be no more than seven, lay within the dog kennels coaching a midnight black dog that bore a resemblance to the gray hound breed. As she birthed a litter of pups into the world, a man that looked exactly like Ludwig came in and gave the princess a stern warning. "Little princess, if you do not go inside and rest up for tomorrow you will fall asleep at the piano with Roderich!"

The equally fair-haired child pouted and crossed her arms. "No! Someone must stay with Eclipse and tomorrow you have to train the troops which is far more important than a silly bit of music. I'll stay with her. Now don't make me pull rank on you mister!" The Ludwig look-a-like chuckled and put a blanket and pillow down for the young girl before taking his leave. The little princess held the mother dog's paw gently. "That's it girl! Come on, push! You're almost there!" Speaking in the way she had learned from observing the midwives.

Later on in the day feeling far too tired to even _think _of going to her lessons, she tumbled into a hamper of clothing meant for the wash and immediately fell asleep. In the basket next to hers was another teeny body with the same idea. The other little person appeared to be a girl with a single strand of hair that stuck stubbornly from the rest. A closer look revealed that it was little Italy! Both heavy sleepers, neither noticed when bits of cloth were flung over them and they were carried to the river side where a younger looking Arthur Kirkland awaited the arrival of the laundry. He soon had the basket with the little princess inside delivered to him by Belarus, Ivan's younger sister, and Hungary gave him the second basket containing Italy.

Arthur pulled back the top layer of cloth to see the two small children. He smiled fondly but then adopted a parental face and scooped up the princess. The movement awakened her.

"Mmm...Captain Kirkland!" Little Serenity blinked at him with a cute yawn and rubbed under her eyes sweetly, one little fist grinding into each eye. "Where are we...?" He frowned at her cross adjusting his hold on her so her chin was resting adorably on his shoulder.

"You, little miss, are in a heap of trouble. You fell asleep in the dirty clothes hamper!" She blinked again and burrowed her little nose into his neck.

"Well as long as I have you here, we will all be safe!"

He sighed cupping her little blond head neatly. "True as that may be, princess, I _will_ still have to tell your mother. No amount of flattery will get you out of it!" There was, however, no reply as she had fallen into sweet slumber once more.

Later on the princess, looking much refreshed from a nap and apparently lunch, was skipping along outside with two baskets, one medium and one large. Heading into the garden she called out, "Toniiiii~! Looooviii~! I brought you lunches!" There were Spain and little Romano.

A curse was quickly replaced from little Lovi's mouth to something much more polite and G-rated. "Da-...RN it Antonio, I told you not to plant the violets there! They won't get enough sun!" Glad for the break, he took his basket lunch and settled into the grass as Serenity gave him a little smooch on the cheek.

"Whatever Toni did, I bet you can help him fix it Lovi!" She tottered over to Antonio an handed over his basket lunch while giggling. "Uncle Francy sends his best along with a taste of a new recipe: tomato wine." She was scooped up into the gardener's arms and told she was one of the cutest little girls as a kiss was laid upon her little crescent moon. As soon as she was put down she was off like a shot into the woods.

Once there she frowned cutely as she moved around, looking between two large tunnels made from bent grass and tree limbs. She headed recklessly down one, completely ignoring the _large_ boar hoof prints in the wet ground...Only mere moments she burst forth from within the tunnel's depths being chased by the large creature which hot on her tiny heels!

She ran on and on and scampered up a tree whimpering as she hid in the bare branches. Half an hour later someone grabbed the boar's tail and with the strength of a thousand men flung it into the forest. As soon as it was gone Serenity dropped into the arms of none other than Alfred F Jones.

"Squire Alfred, you're my knight in shining armor!" Dutiful as any princess, she lay a kiss upon his rosy cheek and cuddled up to him. "I was so scared! I was trying to find chestnuts for Francis to make Monte Blanc..."

Alfred rocked the little girl back and forth soothingly. "Well, don't worry, princess, I'll always be your hero. No matter if it's a bee that chases you or an army!"

Sometime later, she was with her blades tutor, a man who looked remarkably like Vash. "Remember, little princess, you must always be able to defend yourself from any man or woman who seeks to harm you. Always keep a blade hidden upon your body at all times!" She nodded gravely and slid a little blade into a holder hidden in the folds of her dress.

"Yes sir, Master Bladesmen Vash!"

They fast forwarded to when Serenity was twelve. Her hair was a bit longer and she had grown much taller. Ivan was holding a midnight black horse's reins as he showed the princess how to trot the horse while she rode atop it. "Twilight is so big Ivan. I never knew I could see so much from way up here!"

Highly uncharacteristic of him, Ivan chuckled. "Da, little princess, but let us keep the fact that I teach you to ride like a man between us, hmm?" She nodded giggling as she took the reins and made to stay at a nice peaceful trot, keeping her bottom firmly upon the saddle.

Later she ran to Kiku, pig tails streaming behind her neatly. "Kiku, Kiku, Kiku! Guess who is going to be visiting to talk with mama?"

The solemn young man rose from his kneeling position in front of a tiny bonsai tree. "Hmm...I could never guess, little princess. Who?"

"Wang Yao, the representative of Earth will be here! Oh, I do hope I can meet him and ask him many, many things of the Earthen cultures! Do you think we will have a banquet for him?"

The quiet boy chuckled and snipped an orchid with his scissors, tucking it into one of her buns. "I'm sure we will and I am sure he would love to answer your questions. After all who could not love you, princess?" She giggled and touched the flower petals gently and he spoke again. "Now I do believe someone is late for a dress fitting."

Serenity grumbled a little bit. "I like dresses but I abhor having to stand so still to be fitted!" Nonetheless, she gracefully waltzed off and to the fitting area.

Within a room decked from floor to ceiling with bolts of cloth and beads and buttons was _Feliks_, who was in his element as he snipped, stitched, and sewed the princess's gown for a gala. "Ohh~, princess you, like, look so adorable! There won't be an eye on any one else but you, I, like, totally guarantee it!" The princess giggled a little, as she stood with her arms outstretched.

"This will only ever be topped by my coming-of-age ball, right Fe-chan?"

Feliks removed the pins from his mouth. "Like totally princess. Right guys?"

The blond tilted his head to the corner of the room where the three Baltic states were helping to tidy up. "Right boss! No one makes dresses like you do!"

The meeting with Yao went off with out a hitch. Serenity was as polite as could be, and twice as happy as a puppy! Until she met the prince of Earth, however.

"You look like you have noodles and meat balls on your head! And what's up with that _stupid_ moon thing on your forehead?" The prince was a nasty, rude older boy who, from the sneer on his lips, thought himself the princess's better. "Here, let's add some color to that dress shall we?" The cup of pink pink punch he was holding was flung upon the gown. The prince stalked off leaving an utterly enraged princess to go change on her own.

Another flash forward and Serenity was fourteen. The difference was quite noticeable. Her baby fat was gone and smooth curves had graced her body. They flattered her pretty face which was growing to look more mature but still had that playful childish hint to it.

There was a bit of commotion going on and Serenity bit her lip nervously. "Captain Kirkland, whoever the intruders are, I saw them head to the gardens!" He gave her only a nod as he raced off to the gardens and after a few moments she spoke quietly, placing herself in front of the crystal that supported all life on the moon. "I don't think you should steal this. It would end up hurting a lot of people..." From out of the shadows emerged an albino male.

His dark scarlet eyes glinted at her with mischief, pale skin gleaming under the low light, and in his sliver hair was a small yellow chick chirping. "Hmm...well I always steal SOMEthing wherever I go so..." He tilted his head and a smirk grew across his lips as he studied the teenage princess. "I think I've got it!"

She tilted her head to the side eyes full of curiosity and befuddlement. They went wide as Gilbert swooped in and claimed her lips with his own. He pulled away with a smirk. "I do believe I shall take my leave. Next time I come by I hope to snag another kiss." With a chuckle he disappeared, leaving behind a flustered and red-faced princess.

Serenity scampered off to her bedroom murmuring to herself. "My very first kiss...even though he was thief, he was a handsome man..." Even more flushed with these thoughts, she locked herself in her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

This was not the last time that Gilbert came to pillage. But it seemed that now he was not interested in items. His plan was to steal the princess's heart. The next time they met, he still had that cocky attitude, but told Serenity that he was no longer a 'bad guy'. Her trusting nature allowed her to easily believe him.

Soon the pair would meet a few times a month in the woods and just talk about anything for hours. And when it came to the end of each meeting a kiss would be 'stolen'.

However, after the princess turned seventeen, her mother told her of her betrothal to the Earth prince. She begged and pleaded not to have to go through with it, but it was for the good of the universe and her mother told her this.

Serenity was quite upset and told Gilbert everything the next time they met. "I've never liked that horrible prince! I love you, Gilbert."

"Serenity..." Gilbert cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her.

Unfortunately, the prince caught Gilbert and Serenity in the act. He told his generals to watch the spot in case they came there again in the future. And sure enough, on the night the engagement was to be announced to the kingdom, Serenity went to meet Gilbert one last time. The generals were there waiting, Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephlite and Zoicite.

The four jumped out and killed Gilbert, leaving the princess to watch in horror. When their job was done, they returned to the side of the prince who was watching with a wicked grin. Serenity dropped to the ground, wrapping her arms around her beloved and sobbing desperately.

"S-Serenity...I l-love..." But he was cut short as his last breath left him. The princess screamed and continued to weep over the body of her lover.

The next scene was the last ball on the Moon Kingdom before the palace was attacked, and they watched the death of an entire race. The nations witnessed Serenity's mother use up the last of her life to send the scouts, her daughter, and all the others in bubbles to the Earth to be reborn once more.


	5. Blast from the Unpleasant Past

Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it because it's a lot darker than some of the others. If you noticed the rating is now M because there are some mature scenes in here. Not really graphic, but just...mature. And I hope no one is offended because this isn't meant to offend anyone. Plus there's something shocking in here that I'm sure you didn't expect. COL232 has a lot of good ideas that I wouldn't have thought of for something like this, so I'm glad to be working with her. :D As always, you should PM her or leave a review after you read and tell us what you think! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

Time passed onwards, as it is meant to, and the nations made a startling discovery. The young moon princess was reborn time and time again in all of their lands, only for her life to be tragically cut short each time by war, strife, and sickness. They watched in horror as she was born and killed in each of their countries in turn.

First was Italy, in the time of his Granpapi Rome. She had been a beauty in a white tunic, striking even in the position they found her in. Trapped by a gang of four men, she was restrained and unconscious. An unidentifiable man whispered evilly to Roman Empire who was also standing there solemnly. "She is from a dangerous family, sire. We must not allow her to live nor to seduce any of our men!" Feliciano's beloved grandfather nodded and with a strike of his sword she was dead. Never did he see the smirk on the man's lips as he kicked aside her golden haired head.

Feliciano gasped inwardly as they were brought to the time of the Holy Roman Empire, his first love. Within his time, she was once again reborn, only to be cut down again by the same evil man, this time by his own hands. They could see the darkness of his hair as he stabbed the children she was attempting to hide before turning to Serenity herself. Later he told Roderich that it was she who had murdered the children before taking her own life.

Some time later she was born into a peasant village in France. Francis recognized her as his praised Jeanne d'Arc. He relived her rise to fame, leading Francis's armies against the English. But once again life was all too short when she was tried by the Church and no one would come to her aid. As she burned at the stake, the same black haired man gleefully urged on the fire below her body. A glint of blue could be seen in his eyes.

Her next rebirth was in England. With the American Revolution upon her, she was caught by the opposing troops and held captive in a barn. Her slender body was ravaged by the sex-starved men of the army until it finally gave out and she died once more. The same black-haired male was slaughtering the farm animals for food, but would always take a joyful peek at the line of men taking the poor girl.

Yorktown was next, as French troops stormed around her. This time she told them she would do whatever they wished so long as they spared her little brother. Unfortunately, her sacrifice was in vain as he was still taken away and killed while her body was used and discarded once more, like a bit of trash.

Once more in France the young girl held the last queen's hand, trying to guide her to safety, only to be struck down and beheaded with the rest of the tragic family.

In London, she ruled for nine short days before Lady Jane Gray was flung to the guillotine by Bloody Mary. Before she was killed she could only blink up at the crowd in confusion and dismay, wondering what it was she had done wrong.

In one life she was born with different looks; auburn hair and mischief filled brown eyes. She rode down a staircase on a sled and spoke wonderful Russian. She was a pretty Grand Duchess, dancing in Ivan's arms at a wonderful ball. Unfortunately, she was later herded into a basement, her dress loaded with gems, and shots and stabs rang through the air. Ivan could only turn away in shame after this display.

In an extravagant palace in China, she was dragged away with her friends. A shovel was thrust into her small hands as Japanese soldiers forced the girl to dig her own grave, before shoving her in. They laughed as shovel-full after shovel-full of dirt was flung upon her terrified face.

In Germany's most dreaded days they found her in a death camp, in line to face the end. Seeing the terrified look on the child's face in front of her, she offered to take her place and show her it was ok, because after it was over they would all be happy in the afterlife. And so, she put herself before the girl, giving her the last bit of hope she could muster for the both of them as she stepped into the oven.

The nations were in shock that they had all encountered this girl before the new era of peace, and they were all ashamed of the ways in which she perished again and again. And noticeable to each of them was that in every new existence, not only did she die just before her fourteenth year, but the man with the dark hair and piercing blue eyes was always there, watching almost in glee.

At last she arrived in Tokyo. While in her lives before she had been an elegant beauty with grace, charms, and brains, here she was clumsy, a bit on the ditzy side, and her only charm lay in her ability to make friends with anyone that crossed her path.

Unfortunately the Negaverse, having also been sealed in the crystal's power on the moon, was finally able to escape in this time and once again try to take over the galaxies. They watched as each of the senshi were awakened beginning with Sailor Moon, then Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, ending with Venus joining them from England after a short time of being Sailor V. At last what appeared to be a showdown in the Tokyo Tower revealed that Sailor Moon was the princess, and the man that she argued and fought with was the prince of Earth from the long lost Silver Millennium.

As one, the nations gaped in shock. For after all the scenes they had just witnessed, they identified the prince as the man with the black hair and blue eyes who had mocked and enjoyed Serenity's many deaths. However, he had her and the others convinced that he was actually on their side and that he and the princess were in love.

He was then snatched away and 'brainwashed' to fight against her, until at long last she faced the Negaverse and its queen, Beryl. One by one the reborn princesses lost their lives until at last Sailor Moon faced the queen and her beloved prince. She finally destroyed the dark queen, dying in the process to be reborn again with no memories.

The shortest chapter of the saga was next, when a pair of alien twins came to Earth to sustain their Tree of Life with earthling energy. The senshi were given back their memories by the guardian cat Luna so that they could fight this new enemy. In the end, Sailor Moon used her lunar powers to heal the tree and renew its life, and bid a happy farewell to the duo.

Next came the Black Moon Kingdom from Nemesis, hot on the trail of a little girl with red eyes and pink hair who claimed her mother ruled the world. She was sent to Sailor Moon from the future to recruit her help. Eventually, the girl was brainwashed by the dark side and took her father for a lover. Prince Diamond of Nemesis was obsessed with Neo Queen Serenity, even going so far as to kidnap her. But soon he realized the error of his ways and turned against the head honcho, Wise Man. When Sailor Moon was able to change the pink-haired girl back, they used their two crystals together to destroy this evil.

Then came Mistress Nine, Pharaoh 90, and the Death Busters, snatching away heart crystals in search of the three talismans. With them came new senshi, the Outers. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto who were and continued to be the first line of defense of the princess. Mistress Nine, who had been possessing a young sickly girl named Hotaru, was soon defeated by the girl's alter ego Sailor Saturn, the bringer of death and rebirth. She used her powers to conquer Pharaoh 90 and would have died were it not for Sailor Moon's aid which allowed her to be reborn as a baby.

Nehellania and the Dead Moon Circus were the next bunch. They opened the dream mirrors of many different people in search of Pegasus and his golden crystal. It turned out that he was hiding in the dreams of Sailor Chibi Moon. Eventually, the four girls who had been working for Nehellania turned against the evil queen and helped the senshi, and Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon were able to seal her off in the darkness. Or so they thought.

Not long after, Nehellania was freed and attacked once again, through mirrors. She captured the prince and almost managed to keep him forever and alter the entire future. That is, until all the Sailor senshi banded together and lent their power to Sailor Moon so she could become Eternal and let the queen be reborn as a young princess.

The very last enemy, named Sailor Galaxia, appeared and literally ripped the Star Seeds from the senshi's bodies starting first with the prince who was on his way to New York for college. Her minions were all Sailor senshi as well, which made the original senshi wary about trusting another new group, the Sailor Starlights. When the darkest hour was upon them however, the Starlights and Sailor Moon teamed up and Sailor Moon was able to use the power of her Silver Crystal to release Chaos from Galaxia's body, making her good once again.

After this final chapter, the sights before their eyes faded and they slowly came back to reality.


	6. Elimination After Revelations

Here's the next chapter and it starts with ACTION! Time to eliminate a problem in a cheap tuxedo XD Sorry people who are fans of Mamoru, but I'm so glad COL232 decided to go with this because I hate him D Anyway enjoy the chapter and review and let COL232 know what you think! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

They were not even back in the Crystal Hall a moment when they heard the sound of shoes clapping on the stairs. There stood the Earth king, but something was different about his appearance. He wore the outfit that he had once donned as the prince in the Silver Millennium but his armor, which had then seemed to shine with a silver lining, was now purely black. Serenity and all the nations in the room were in shock and gasped out loud. Insanity lounged in the eyes of the king as he spoke.

"Well, well. The little moon bitch found out the truth at last, hmm?"

"Mamo-chan…How could you? All this time I thought that we were destined to be together. How could I have missed the truth?"

"You SOB!" Alfred shouted. "You were responsible for her death again and again!"

"And I'll do it once more. Since I've got my title as king of the world now, all I have to do is off you and this planet shall be mine!" He broke off into evil hysterics. "I wonder if this time you won't be reborn? Most likely not, but just to be safe, I'll shatter that crystal into a thousand little bits!" A cruel, twisted smirk grew on his face. "I think I'll enjoy plundering your body as well, something I've yet to have a chance to do."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Gilbert cried and jumped forward to defend the queen. The rest of the nations followed quickly.

"Oh, you bunch of washed up losers think you can stop the most powerful man in the galaxy? You are no match for my superior powers! And if you stand in my way, I will personally destroy your countries one by one."

The young queen moved aside Alfred and Gilbert who were directly in front of her. When they looked at her in protest, she shook her head gently and stepped in front of them. She turned to face the man she thought she loved, a grim look in her gentle blue orbs.

"I will not allow you to remain in this place any longer. I trusted you with my life and had no idea you had thrown it away many times before. The evil you have wrought on this world disgusts me." She flicked her wrists and suddenly the nations were encased in a sliver bubble. "This battle is between the two of us, I shall not allow you to drag my innocent friends into the situation."

The bubble floated up until it touched the top of the ceiling. They could see what would happen far below them but would remain unharmed.

"Mon Dieu…she was my Jeanne!" Francis stood gazing upon the two fighters, stunned. "She is a beauty in all her lives and as brave as Jeannie…I never thought I would see her again..."

"Da, my little Anya as well…To see that her death was so violent is bad enough. But to know she had suffered even in past lives..." He smoothed his hand over his scarf tenderly.

They watched in horror as she fought with her husband. He unsheathed a sword and they gasped collectively. However, Serenity was not unarmed. She put out her hand and a staff appeared. The two began circling around each other, fencing with the mismatch of weapons. A few close calls made the nations wince.

Finally, Serenity was through playing games. She shouted, "Cosmic Power, Make Up!" and a shimmering light surrounded her. Her buns had turned to hearts and blond had become sliver as she became Sailor Cosmos, her ultimate soldier form.

In response to this, Endymion grew a large purple and black ball of energy between his hands. Meanwhile, Cosmos flung out the arm holding the staff and a stream of mist filled the air blocking the man's sight and giving her a small advantage. However, he managed to still strike the girl. Cosmos took the purple, crackling ball to her gut and as a result was flung into a crystal wall.

She slid down to her knees in pain and agony, while up above Matthew Williams cringed into his brother, unnerved by the battle below. "Alfred this…this is more frighting then when we've fought..." Alfred could only hold the other as he was rendered speechless for once in his life.

Cosmos remained kneeling upon the ground and Endymion came closer. He tossed aside his sword and in his hand another appeared, more ancient looking and larger than the last.

"Say goodbye, Serenity."

"There has to be some way we can help her!" Gilbert cried. Ludwig put an arm around his brother's shoulders and shook his head sadly.

Little Feli clung to his brother instead of Ludwig, eyes wide, and Lovino didn't push him away. "Fratello, this is so intense, ve…" Even Kiku and Yao seemed to want to reconcile because of the sight, hugging and apologizing to each other.

Just as it seemed to be the end for their new queen, Arthur suddenly said, "Wait! We can help her!"

Gilbert turned to the Brit and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "How? TELL US!"

"Get off me you fool! I know a spell. It can transfer power to a person. It may weaken us but…She needs it more than we do."

"Well you heard him!"

"We have to save her!"

"Let's do it!"

Everyone chorused in agreement and Arthur explained what they had to do. They all took hands and concentrated while Arthur spoke the words of the spell in a strange language. A glow started to form around them and they focused their energy until a beam of light came from them and shot down onto the queen.

"All these years I've tried to eliminate you. As long as you've been around I haven't been able to take over. And now…The time has come." The psychotic king continued to walk forward.

Suddenly, Cosmos began to rise up, and held her hands before her. Endymion was shocked and stopped his approach. A crystal appeared in her palms and she began to speak with her eyes shut as if in prayer. "O Holy Crystal that is my soul, hear my heartfelt prayer! Help me purify the once prince of Earth until there is no longer Chaos with in him!"

The nations never broke their concentration as down below them the light grew in intensity. At last the evil man dropped his sword in an attempt to shield his eyes from the bright purity. Eventually the nations had to turn their gaze away from the burning energy.

When they could look once more the queen stood alone, a small seed in her hand that bore all the malice in the world with in it. The bubble containing the nations floated safely down to the ground and popped. Changing back into Serenity, she turned and walked to a mirror. She shut her left eye and used one hand to force the tiny seed into her right eye before slumping to the ground panting harshly.

Gilbert and Alfred ran to her immediately and helped her over to one of the couches. As the others came around her, she whispered, "Th-Thank you."

"Serenity-sama. How did this happen?" But before she could answer, eight women burst into the room.

"Koneko-chan!" shouted one with short blonde hair and in a dark blue-themed uniform. "What happened?"

"We heard a commotion and came as fast as we could!" the one they recognized as Venus added. Four of the soldiers who the nations had met earlier skidded to a halt near their queen. Four that they didn't know stood on the outside waiting.

"Mars…Venus…It's alright. He's gone."

"Who? Who's gone?" Mars asked frantically.

"Endymion," one of the outer girl said suddenly.

"What?" the other soldiers cried.

"Pluto? You knew?" Serenity said in shock.

"Hai," the soldier called Pluto replied. Her uniform was a dark gray theme and she had long forest green hair. "Gomen, Serenity, but I only recently discovered it myself. The moment that you left with the nations Endymion's spell was broken. I realized that he had tricked us all into believing that he was truly good. He wiped the knowledge of the nation's presence from all of our memories."

"The fact that I reduced him completely to a star seed means that every inch of his body was pure evil…How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. Sometimes evil powers like that can trick the pure powers that we have," Pluto explained.

"Endymion evil? All these years?" the new blond asked.

"I always felt that he was a little off," a sea-green haired soldier said.

"At least he's gone now. And we'll never have to see him again," the smallest soldier, a black-haired girl, said.

"Serenity-sama, are you alright?" Kiku asked, approaching his queen.

"Yes. I am just a little weak. Thank you, Kiku-kun." Serenity sat up gingerly and smiled around at her friends. "Ah, my nations, I'd like to introduce the Outer Senshi. They are Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto." She pointed to the blond, sea-green, black-haired, and forest green haired girls in turn.

They all bowed and said, "Please to meet you all." The nations did the same.

"Well, what are you all still doing here," Serenity said after a minute. "Go back to work you sillies. I'm fine."

"Koneko-chan…"

"Uranus. I'm ok." She stared at her soldier until she broke and shook her head.

"You amaze me sometimes, Koneko-chan," Uranus said. "Alright, let's go!"

The senshi bowed and took their leave, the nations and Serenity left in the hall alone. The queen looked around at them and finally rested her eyes on Arthur. "It was you wasn't it?"

"Huh? I beg your pardon?"

"You were the one who gave me more strength! I know that you have some magic within yourself." She stood and walked over to the Brit who started to flush.

"W-Well, it wasn't just me…I mean it was my spell though." Serenity stopped in front of him and kissed his cheek before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much! You saved my life! All of you!" she added, turning to face the rest of them. "He would have finished me off had it not been for your help. You gave your life-force for me, and for that, I owe you everything."

"We would do anything for you, mon ami," Francis said. "We had no idea that you had been an integral part in our pasts. We are the ones who owe you." He genuflected with his head bowed. The rest of the nations followed suit.

Serenity was not used to this show of respect and blushed herself before telling them all to rise. "Please, I don't like much of this formal stuff. We're all friends!" All of them were smiling widely as she looked from one to the next. Eventually she came to Gilbert and couldn't help an extra flush. After discovering that they had actually eloped in the past, she was hoping to rekindle a little of that flame in this life.

Gilbert also reddened slightly under her gaze. He knew that he liked her when he first saw her that day, but he had no clue that he had been reborn from a previous life where they had been in love. He had to find a time that they could be alone. He wanted to talk to her about everything, to get to know her again.


	7. The Unabridged Tour Part 1

I hope that you enjoy it this chapter because it's kinda short and kinda filler-ish. As always please R&R and let us both know what you think! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

The smallest of the girls came back after a few moments and took the moon queens hand gently. "Come, Usa-mama. You must rest from that fight. Even with the help of the nations' life force, it took too much out of you to visit the past and to fight as Cosmos in such a short span of time."

Serenity sighed lightly, looking torn between her duty and her need to rest. "You will give them the complete tour of the palace then, my little fire fly?"

The girl beamed up at her fair-haired queen gently guiding her towards the steps. "Yes Moon-mama. I will give them the complete and unabridged tour." She turned to the nations and spoke in a voice that seemed to firm to come from her, "Sit on those seats and don't go out of this room until I return!"

She then hustled Serenity up the steps and returned after half an hour. When she spoke again, is was much gentler. "I apologize for the wait, gentlemen, but I wanted to help brush out Moon-mama's hair." The girl bowed and said, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Sailor Saturn but you can call me Hotaru if you should wish." Hotaru walked to a side door and opened it. "If you follow me this way, you will find where the meetings will be held from this day forth." The nations did as she said and found that past the double door was a set of winding steps with a multitude of doors each one bearing a nation's flag.

As they continued along the corridor, they saw many different symbols, some familiar and some they had never seen before. They stopped at one towards the end of the hall which featured the same golden crescent moon that graced on the queen's forehead. This door Hotaru unlocked, guiding them into a room Alfred recognized as a set from Star Wars.

"Usa-mama was inspired by…George Lucas I think his name was?" She took in a deep breath touching the sliver glowing throne.

"You will all go into your individual pods to prevent disagreements that may result in fist fights or things being thrown. With a press of a button you can guide the pod to the center and present your side of the argument." She smiled. "Notice that around Moon-mama are the planetary symbols. Each senshi shall be seated near Moon-mama in case trouble should start." She turned to them waiting for their judgment on the system.

"Holy Obi Wan Konabi! I knew we'd have real Star Wars stuff one day!" This of course came from Alfred who scooped up Hotaru and gave her a little spin. After a few moments he set her down and she leaned against the wall trying to keep her head from spinning.

"It is a good idea to prevent our outbursts by separating us in this way," Arthur commented in a much calmer tone compared to Alfred. "Me and the bloody frog won't be able to rip each other to shreds anymore."

"Ve~, and Ludwig won't have to get scary and yell anymore." The German blushed slightly at the Italian's mention of his regular attempts to control world meetings.

Finally Hotaru could see straight and she smoothed out her hair and skirt. "Well I'm glad that you approve of this. Now I am going to show you to your rooms." She led them back out of the room and into the main foyer once again, before going across the room to the stairs she had led the queen up before.

One by one, the nations followed Hotaru up the steps to another hallway of rooms. These doors too had symbols on the front. But instead of being the more formal symbols representing the countries, they were more personal, representing the nations as people.

The first door Hotaru pointed to had a sunflower painted on the front. "Ivan-san, this is your bedroom." She unclipped a key from beside the door knob and unlocked it, before handing it over to the Russian. He stepped inside and found a small sitting room painted in a buttery, soft yellow with a balcony outside. A desk against a wall had a brand new laptop on it. The outside had a picture of a sunflower on it. Next to it was a small vase of miniature sunflowers.

"This is the office/sitting room. I hope it meets your approval?" She slid open a second door to allow him to see a nicely decorated bedroom. The bed was canopy style with velvet hangings to draw across, allowing the sleeping person to hide from view. A multitude of plump pillows also were scattered on the bed giving it an inviting feeling.

"It's…perfect!" Ivan ran forward and jumped onto the bed, giggling in a way that the other nations weren't used to. "This is wonderful! Da, I approve. I approve of everything! I wish to enjoy my new room. Please leave me behind and I will join you later."

"Are you sure, Ivan-san? You'll miss the other rooms," Hotaru said.

"No, no, I will be fine here. Goodbye all and enjoy." He snuggled closer into the pillows and sighed in happiness. Hotaru didn't want to push him, knowing some of the rumors she had heard about his darker side, so she decided to just continue on with the nations she still had.

"I think we'll visit the Vargas brothers' rooms next. Right across the hall from one another, so you're not really together, but you're close just in case. We weren't sure if you'd like to share or not being that you have such varying personalities."

The two doors they reached next were painted with a tomato and a plate of pasta. Hotaru unlocked the doors for the two and gave them their keys. She gestured for them to enter and explore their new rooms and they each pushed opened their respective doors, gasping at what they saw on the other side.

In Feli's sitting room the walls were lined with framed pictures of ravioli, linguine, and cavatelli. If it was an Italian pasta it was there. On the desk was the same sort of laptop as Ivan's, but the picture on the outside was that of himself Lovino, Ludwig, Kiku, and Antonio.

Hotaru opened the bedroom door and they found a thick lush carpet in a burgundy color with the same style of bed as the last one. However, the sheets were in the comforting color of fertile earth. Instead of a far wall, there was once large window taking up the entire space so that Feliciano could nap in the sunlight.

"Ve~, this is amazing! I can't wait to take my first siesta here! Ciao~!" Feliciano pulled down his pants and tore open his shirt.

"F-Feli! No!" Ludwig grabbed him and tried to wrestle his clothes back on.

Hotaru giggled at the sight before sighing sadly. "Moon-mama wants…wanted," she corrected her self with a frown. "you to sleep clothed because of Chibiusa, because she could…would have…run into you stark naked at one point by accident." She looked down obviously grappling with the fact that a tiny bundle of joy would not soon grace these halls.

"Is something wrong, Hotaru?" asked Antonio, looking concerned at the expression on the young girl's face.

"Huh? Oh, it's n-nothing, Antonio-san. Come on, let's see how Lovino-san is in his room. Please make yourself decent, Feliciano-san." She led them back out of the room and across the way to the other Italian's room.

Lovino's room was similar to Feliciano's but instead of pictures of pasta, there were pictures of all different types of tomatoes. A fresh basketful of his favorite fruit was on the coffee table and the older Italian brother could be seen munching on them while lying comfortably on the sofa. The laptop on his desk had a picture of himself and Antonio on the outside, but it seemed that he had already drawn a mustache and goatee on the Spaniard's face before they had arrived.

"Would you like to see your bedroom, Lovino-san?" Hotaru asked.

"Whatever," was his lazy reply.

On the other side of this bedroom door was a similar carpet to Feliciano's and another bed in the same style. However, the theme colors were tomato red and deep green. Lovino looked inside and shrugged his shoulders as if disinterested, but Hotaru could see a slight twinkle in his eyes.


	8. The Unabridged Tour Part 2

This is another short chapter of filler kind of stuff. As always, enjoy the chapter and review (PLZZZ). :D Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

Next she pulled them to another room with a graceful looking German Shepherd portrait hanging on it, proudly gazing at those who would dare come in. Hotaru unlocked the door.

The sitting room had a crisp cleanness to it with nothing resting on the desk but a stark white computer. However, when she opened the bed chamber door they were greeted by soft cream walls, offset by green trimmings. Pictures of pugs, huskies, greyhounds, and any other dog imaginable each held a spot on the walls. The carpet was soft beneath their feet. The bed had hangings, as did the others, but this one was big enough for two.

"Mama heard from Kiku-kun that Feliciano-san has a habit of sneaking into your bedroom. She wanted to make sure that was accommodated for," Hotaru explained, as she pushed open the drapes gently to let in the sunlight.

There was a soft whine and the nations looked to the corner to see a small German Shepherd puppy on its own fluffy doggy bed. It scampered up to Ludwig, resting its large paws on his knees, and cocked its head to the side. Its pink tongue lolled out from hyper activity.

Hotaru giggled softly. "Looks like Moon-mama left you a gift Ludwig-san." On a shelf was a crystal cut bowl filled with dog treats covered with an elegant domed lid to keep them fresh. Near the dog's bed were two bowls, one filled with water and the other with kibble.

"W-Wow…This is very generous," the German said, more than a little stunned. "I'll have to think of a name for this little guy." He scratched the dog's head affectionately and it barked in happiness.

The nations were led once more by Hotaru to a door where poster of a Prussian eagle was tacked on. The bird looked ready to strike down upon them with gleaming eyes full of wicked delight.

"Oh yeah!" Gilbert cried. "Time to see MY awesome room!" Hotaru couldn't help a slight grin at his enthusiasm as she opened the door.

The sitting room within was filled with shelves of video games. Among many, they could see labels for Wii, PC, and DS. A small entertainment center was placed in front of a leather couch with a large HD television. On one wall was a map of Prussia.

They entered the bed chamber and found two shelves: one full of blank journals, the other with books on the history of Prussia, books about birds, and the history of Germany. In one corner was a amazing four poster bed with hangings of midnight blue, speckled with stars. The bed was big enough for two people to share. It faced a section of stained glass with Old Fritz in the center.

A desk sat against another wall with a journal waiting for him to begin writing. A caddy with pens and pencils and little cubby holes to put letters and other such things in was next to the blank book. In the last corner stood a stand with a magnificent bird cage atop it. The cage had no door so that Gilbird could fly freely in and out when he wasn't with Gilbert.

The entire time that he was viewing all these marvels, Gilbert had his mouth wide open. The usually audacious man was speechless for one of the few times in his life. It was obvious that he was very impressed.

Hotaru smiled beckoning them over to a door that was near one of Gilbert's new bookcases. "Moon-mama has heard of the closeness you share with Antonio-san and Francis-san. She said that you have dubbed yourselves the Bad Touch Trio?" The Prussian, Spaniard, and Frenchman grinned to each other and the small girl shrugged. "I don't get the name but..."

She unlocked the door revealing a room with fluer de lis carved into the walls and neatly-filled vases of lilies on the end tables. A soft white couch sat behind a coffee table bearing magazines from France on clothes, food, and locations. The walls held paintings of past kings and queens, but the most prominent portrait was that of his Jeannie.

On a small desk was a laptop featuring his flag, next to framed pictures of himself and Mattie celebrating some occasion. When she opened his bedroom there was his four poster bed with the drapes tied open neatly on the pillow rested a single lily tenderly as if to great him. In a corner stood a bird cage containing a grand parrot. The bird swooped onto Francis's shoulder and crooned, "_Vous beacou d'amor_."

"Love you lots!" the blonde translated for his non-French speaking companions. He scratched the parrot's head lovingly. The windows held a wonderful view of the riding fields where a horse was currently being trotted about.

"Mon Dieu, this room is perfect! Merci, mon petit Hotaru!" Francis swept up the girl and kissed her on the cheek. In response, she blushed furiously.

"Y-You shouldn't thank me, this was nothing of my doing," she stuttered.

"Well, I wanted to kiss you anyway, you are so gorgeous!" The majority of the other nations groaned, and Arthur grudgingly held back some inappropriate comments.

Hotaru cleared her throat and attempted to refocus. "Anyway...The next room is connected here, for Antonio-san." She gestured to a door that was next to the bed and unlocked it.

On the other side, they could see the walls were covered in pictures of sunny places in Spain, and in South Italy as well. A nicely sized photo of Lovino was resting on the far wall with other pictures of matadors and bulls facing off bravely. None, however, were graphic in any way. "Moon-mama cannot bring herself to see the bloodshed of an animal," Hotaru explained. "She understands that it must be done to eat and such, but she is still squeamish."

The couch was a caramel color to match the cream white of the walls. When she led them to the bed area it was another large bed with boldly colored wood and burgundy hangings. On a pillow, Antonio could see there was a small note. When he read it, a smile appeared on his face.

"Ay, she is such a lovely woman! Look at this!" he said to his friends, both of which came to stand beside him and read over his shoulder. The paper informed them that Serenity had acquired a baby bull to keep him company whenever he chose to visit the palace. It also said that she hoped it was not to forward of her to do so and that it would make him feel more welcome.

"Awesome! Now we all have totally cool pets that we can show off for the world!" Gilbert said, slapping Antonio on the back in a friendly manor.

"Lovi~! Look, the bed is big enough for both of us! Wanna stay with me tonight?" Antonio asked his former charge who didn't hesitate to reply.

"Shut up, loser. I'm not sleeping with you." Antonio slumped defeated as the rest laughed.

"Come on everyone, there are only a few rooms left," Hotaru said and she led the way to the next door in the hall.


	9. The Unabridged Tour Part 3

I'm updating, oh yeah! This is yet another room descriptions chapter, but this is the last one. There are other ideas in the works as we speak! Please enjoy the chapter and leave reviews! And message COL232 also and tell her what you think! Lova ya~!

~SXS

* * *

They came upon a door with a grand looking pirate ship painted onto it, and Hotaru unlocked it with an evil little giggle glancing at Arthur. "This is your chamber, Arthur-san." Inside the furniture was mostly made of mahogany wood. A dark leather sofa sat in front a small fireplace. The shelves were loaded with popular British literature: Sherlock Holmes, the Narnia Chronicles, Pride and Prejudice, among others. A few rows down, the books stopped and DVDs took over: Doctor Who, a few pirate movies, and so forth.

On the opposite side of the room from the sofa, fireplace, and shelves was an old fashioned desk with a laptop bearing the Union Jack, plus a photo of Arthur, Matthew, Francis, and Alfred celebrating the New Year. Hotaru giggled. "If any of you were wondering _how_ Mama got her hands on the photos of everyone, it's thanks to Kiku-kun. She wished to make everyone feel at home and welcome here and what better way than comforting memories."

She turned and opened the door to his bedroom and it revealed a large four poster bed with a gentle pale blue velvet hangings. On the bedside table rested a vase of Tudor roses, his national flower, and pined to the table was a note. On the walls were posters of famous punk bands: Sex Pistols, Pink Floyd, and others. Of course, a group shot of the Beatles grinned out at them.

Arthur pulled the note off of the table and read it with a rare smile. Looking out the window, he could see what the paper told him. A young girl was guiding two unicorns as they trotted through a field of clover just outside. The golden-furred foal watched its sliver-furred mother contently.

"I-Iggy! I can see them! They really exist?" Alfred cried in shock. After the many years of jokes about his 'imaginary friends' everyone could finally see that Arthur wasn't crazy after all.

"Pah! What did I tell all you gits?" Satisfied, Arthur strutted out of the room, eager to see the next. The rest of the nations, after rubbing their eyes in disbelief and finally accepting the fact that the unicorns were really there, followed suit.

Alfred's door, which they came to next, was detailed with a host of comic book heroes including Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Hawk Girl, the entire Justice League, even old fashioned superheroes such as Captain America and his faithful side kick Bucky. Hotaru unlocked it and they stepped into a brightly decorated living room. A huge American flag was pinned to the wall, along with pictures of cowboys and aliens.  
On one shelf proud as ever was a miniature of the Statue of Liberty. The rest of the shelves were filled with every horror movie made to date, DVDs of M*A*S*H, American Dad, Family Guy, and other popular iconic shows from Alfred's country. The furniture was sleek and modern looking, all shining steel and black metal with a leather couch and seats.

The bed chamber had a steel framed bed with a shelf of CDs for Alfred to peruse at his leisure and he could see a wonderful view that made him feel as if the Rocky Mountains where right outside his window. A small paper rested on the bedside table.

Alfred's eyes teared a little at the note, but he was still smiling. "What's wrong, Alfred?" Arthur asked with concern.

He read the note aloud, "Dear Al: I regret to inform you that your whale friend has passed on. But I have a surprise waiting for you in an area under the castle. Your whale's great grandchild somehow managed to survive alone on the earth while all the others were frozen. I got some people together to guide her into an aquarium in the palace basement. I hope that you like her as much as her great grandfather. Serenity."

There was a soft chorus of 'aww's at this. "I'll have to head down there later and visit my new buddy!"

The next door that the nations and Hotaru approached had them a bit confused at first. It was decorated with a pair of hockey sticks crossed to make an X. They couldn't think of whose room it could be until poor Matthew called out from the back of the group, "Could this be my room?"

"Oh, of course!" Hotaru said in embarrassment. "I'm so very sorry, Matthew-san." She opened the door to the sitting room. The design was simple. A coffee table with a glass top was set in between two couches. A slightly more modest entertainment center than the one in his brother's room was settled into the wall. Pictures adorned the walls of past ministers, different attractions such as Niagara Falls, and the Parliament of Cats, the building where the government and street cats mingled.

The laptop had a bottle of maple syrup dancing on the screen, and next to it was a photo of Ivan and Matthew at a hockey game, twin smirks of bedevilment on their faces. The bedroom was also a modest yet serene area. In it were pictures of the medals his home had won over the years. The double bed was made of marble so that it was just able to be seen on the fluffy white carpet. The bedspread was multiple shades of red, and in the corner of the room rested a large bed for Kumajiro.

The room they came to next had an intricate looking cherry tree in bloom with a pond beneath it, a few pale pink petals dancing across its surface gently. Hotaru opened it with a gentle smile. "Mama knows that you have your own home in Japan, Kiku-kun, but she wanted you to have an area for you to call your own here as well."

The floor inside was a pretty stained wood. There was a low table in the center with pillows around it for sitting. Adorning the walls were elegant prints of cherry trees and nighttime paintings of Japan's seaside. The laptop bore a simple looking fu dog guarding it and there were three photos next to it on the desk. One of himself and Heracles, one of himself, Feliciano, and Ludwig, and one with Yao and the other Asian nations on what looked like the Chinese New Year.

"Mama says I'm not to go into your room for some reason, so I will unlock it and wait outside." This worried the other nations as well and some decided to hang back and wait for Kiku to explore on his own.

The bedchamber held a twin bed for sleeping on and in one corner was a bed for Pochi-kun along with a crystal bowl of treats, but that wasn't what really caught Kiku's eye. Small niches had been carved into the walls, filled with fan servicing plastic anime models. Some winked, others were posed provocatively. Shelves full of anime DVDs and mangas were directly across from the bed. On the bedside table was a note next to a brand new digital camera.

"Dear Kiku," he read aloud. "I know how much you love taking pictures of...certain things. But please, try not to get too crazy with this. Or in the name of the moon, I might have to punish you! Serenity."

Kiku blushed at this and left the camera on the table. He quickly exited the room before he had a nosebleed from the overhaul of anime and manga.


	10. The Realization

I hope the fact that this chapter isn't all about bedrooms makes up for all the bedroom stuff before! XD That's right, the last bedroom is in the beginning but then there is ACTION! Well not like actiony action but just action. Still, it's pretty awesome! So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

Finally, Hotaru led them to Yao's room. On his door was a painting of a dragon peering down upon them with a playful glint in his eyes. Once the door was open they could see a table made of teak, settled low to the ground with a small tea set spread out on it to welcome guests. A shelf against the wall held movies with popular Chinese actors and actresses in the lower portion, and a variety of cook books in the upper portion.

Spread out along the walls were pictures of areas in Asia and photos of his family beaming out at him, including Taiwan, Vietnam, and Hong Kong. The coffee table and shelf were made of a rich cherry wood that gleamed in the light. On the work desk was a laptop with Shinatty-chan's picture on it and a goblet of candies sat next to it.

Once inside the bedchamber they saw a double bed with red drapes. A vase full of plum blossoms sat on the small table next to it. A couch nested in the corner was piled with plush toys, their beady eyes gleaming out at the nations. A bed sat next to the couch for Panda-chan. On the walls hung scrolls of ink paintings of himself and his family.

"This is amazing, aru! I didn't need a room. The queen is so generous, aru," Yao said, amazed.

"Moon-mama wants to accommodate everyone," Hotaru said.

Suddenly, there was a horrible shattering sound as something was flung against a wall. A heart-wrenching sound of sobbing could be heard from one floor up. Hotaru's head snapped towards it and with a single flash she was once more in her dark Sailor fuku, sprinting from Yao's room.

"Hang on, Your Majesty, I'm coming!" She seemed to completely forget the nations as her small heels clacked sharply on a set of steps to the left of the room. They followed hoping that in some way they could help.

When they reached the top of the steps, a wondrous set of double doors stood before them. They had already been flung open by Saturn to reveal Serenity's private chambers.

The walls were a gentle cream color and the trimmings were a sweet pink. A large king sized four poster bed sat in the very center with sheer white drapes hanging around it that would allow an outsider to see a shadow of anyone hidden within. Upon the walls were pictures of the current queen in her childhood, her senshi, and other people that the nations hadn't met before. Some spots on the walls were bare, but looked as if picture frames had been ripped from them recently.

The nations then spotted the queen kneeling before a bay window with Saturn already at her side. The window was opened to allow the sounds of chirping birds and the drone of bees gathering pollen to flow inside.

"Serenity, what is the problem?" Saturn asked as she tried to comfort the woman. The blond shook her head and a shaky hand pointed to another corner of the room the nations had missed.

There was a small set of steps leading up to a pair of doors with a tiny pink crescent moon on each side. Saturn cautiously approached and opened them. The group could just see the inside of a nursery. There was lovely pink crib with bows on its feet, shelves of toys and clothes, all laid out on a fluffy carpet.

Saturn froze upon the sight of the room that would have belonged to her best friend and understood the Queen's pain. She felt her heart break as she fully came to the realization that she would never have the one person who had always cared for her unconditionally when she needed it most. Suddenly she couldn't hold back anymore and tears spilled over her eyes.

Now with both girls crying, the nations were a bit perplexed and weren't sure what to do. After all, they had no idea why the two were so upset in the first place.

Gilbert hated to see it most of all. He hesitated at first, but then decided to step towards Serenity and knelt down beside her. He placed one hand on her back and she jerked her head around to face him, surprised to see that the albino was the one who had come to her.

"P-Puroisen-kun…" she whispered, her cerulean eyes locking with his deep red ones.

"Serenity, I don't know what's going on but please don't worry. Everything is going to work out." Gilbert wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Bruder…" Ludwig was shocked by this display of compassion from his usually loud and obnoxious brother. The rest of the group fell back slightly, feeling that this was a more personal moment for the two. Even Alfred, who felt that he was developing a special connection with Serenity, decided to stay put.

"You don't understand," Serenity said to Gilbert. "My daughter will never be born. She's gone…Nothing but a memory."

Hotaru, still crying further off, came to the Queen at this point. "Serenity…" The Queen seeing the poor girl's sad face opened her arms lovingly and embraced her.

Everything suddenly made sense to the nations as they remembered what they had seen of Serenity's past. She had met her daughter when she traveled back in time, but without the former king, she could not exist. Gilbert was at a loss for words and he watched the two women cry together.

"She's not gone!" Feliciano spoke up. Everyone turned to the little Italian. "Ve~, she'll still be around. In your heart." He traced a the outline of a heart on his chest.

"He's right," Antonio agreed. "As long as you keep her memory alive, then she'll never truly be gone. Just be glad that you got to know her."

"Spain-kun…Italia-kun…" Serenity looked across the group of smiling and encouraging face and actually cracked a grin herself. "You're right. And who knows? Maybe she's meant to be. Maybe I'll still have her with whoever I wind up with." She giggled and her usual, bright self began to shine through.

Hotaru sat up and wiped her eyes, still frowning. "But she was my best friend."

"But look at all the new friends you have now, Hotaru-chan! And I'm sure that whoever my new future child is, you two will still get along." Serenity lifted her chin with a finger and beamed at her. Hotaru could not hold back the contagious smile. "That's my girl."

They stood up and the nations were so happy that they all encircled the Queen in a large hug. "Thank you, my wonderful countries of the world. I love you all! Come on, let's go back downstairs."

The group started out of the room happy and chattering away as if the incident hadn't even happened. Serenity held back a bit and called out quietly, "Puroisen-kun."

Gilbert paused and turned back, blushing a bit. "Yes, Serenity?"

"I want to thank you. You may have a cocky outside but on the inside…You're very sweet." The Queen also blushed.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Gilbert scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I just-" He stopped mid-sentence when Serenity placed a kiss on his cheek.

With another beaming smile, Serenity skipped out of the room. Gilbert put a hand to the spot where she had kissed him, and it was moment before he rediscovered his motor functions and followed everyone out of the room.


	11. Invitations to the Nations

Yay! More stuff is happening! As per usual, enjoy this chapter and review and let me and COL232 what you think :D Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

Once Gilbert had rediscovered the use of his legs, he rejoined the group out in the corridor. Only to find Usagi wrapped up in Ivan's protective arms.

The Russian, who was returning to the group after his stay in his room, had heard her sobs on the way and scooped her up without hesitation. His large hand was curled into her hair tenderly and he murmured into her ear in his native tongue.

Gilbert felt as though he hadn't done something right because the queen and so suddenly resumed crying. But he and all the others realized that no matter how you rolled the dice or how kindly you put the words, she would still need time to recover from her hellish past life and being tricked for so very long by a man she thought she loved.

At last Ivan spoke up in English for everyone's benefit. "Little bunny rabbit, I ran into Pluto on the way here. She told me to tell you that you should begin to work upon the party invitations. Apparently there is some party that you are going to be holding for the other nations as well as us, da?"

At those words her heart shaped face lit up in a happy sort of glow. "Oh yes that's right, I wanted to do the invitations by hand. And they have to go out soon. Plus I wanted to try my hand in designing the gift basket favors. Oh, there's so much to do!" She clapped her hands in joy.

"We're having a party! SWEET!" Alfred cried fist pumping in excitement.

"Ohohon~, perhaps there shall be some lovely ladies to meet," Francis said.

Soon all the nations were chatting animatedly about the party and Serenity couldn't help but smile genuinely.

"Ok, ok you silly boys. Why don't you all hang out in your rooms while I go down to the main foyer and work on the invites. We shall meet again at dinner time."

"Are you sure you don't want some help, Queen Serenity?" Antonio asked.

"No, no. I'll be alright." A small frown formed on her face. "Hey…In private, when we're away from prying ears, could you all do me a favor and call me Usagi? I love the name Serenity but it seems so...formal. I would like for us to have a casual friendship."

Francis smiled pushing one hand tenderly trough her lush free flowing locks. Many of the nations rolled their eyes at this. "But of course, mon petit beauté, we can indeed call you by your informal name."

"Wonderful!" Serenity exclaimed. "Ok, then I will see you all later."

The nations went back the way they had come to return to their rooms and better explore them. Meanwhile, the young Queen made her way back down into the main entrance area where she had greeted all her new friends just that morning.

She settled down on the couch and from the side table drawer she pulled out a lap desk with brightly colored paper in dozens of shades. "I think I will meet with them either one or two at a time. That way I get to know them better." She brought a piece of pink paper to the top of her pile, then from the drawer she retrieved special scissors that would give the pages a scalloped edge.

As she cut she thought out loud, "I believe the first should go to Liechtenstein-san and Switzerland-san." Pulling out a sheet of stickers, she slid a tulip onto each corner. She let out a soft giggle, enjoying the personal touches she was adding, loving the thought of the recipient's face as she opened it.

"It's the little details that make people feel welcome." She selected a baby blue-inked pen and began to write the message. "To The Principality of Liechtenstein…" She carefully used her best writing to spell out:

_ I hope this letter will find you in good health. My name is Serenity and I write to you from Japan. In case you hadn't heard yet, I'm your new queen. But I'd like to be much more than that. I am holding a gala for all the nations of the world in two weeks time. I would love it if you and your brother Switzerland could attend so I can get a chance to get to know you. I'm sure we're going to get along great. If you would please arrive a day or two early, that would be fantastic. We have plenty of accommodations for you here at the palace. Please bring semi-formal attire for the party but you may wear casual clothing on the rest of your visit! I hope to see you soon!_

She added a doodle of herself with bunny ears at the bottom and sealed it up neatly with wax and the royal crest. She gave it a little kiss and spritzed cotton candy perfume on it lightly before writing the address and putting it on the table to start the pile.

Next she wrote one for Switzerland. The paper she chose for him was sky blue with little guns as a border. "I must remember to make a note for him to NOT bring his guns. Fixing crystal walls takes is just too difficult."

She wrote his and all the other letters in a similar fashion to the first one, adding little personal touches to the paper or writing special extra things that she thought would make them smile. By the end, she had an extremely large pile of invitations which toppled onto the floor from the tiny side table.

When all of them were finished, Serenity headed out to the post office. She felt like Santa Claus because she had to put them all into a sack which she slung onto her back.

"Well, I hope they bring just as much joy as Santa-san," she giggled to herself.

Vash hadn't let Lilli out of the house since the day the crystal came off. He carried his guns everywhere with him just in case. He would go to the store and get food and come back to guard the house. Despite the fact that things were seemingly normal besides the fact that everything was pure and clean, he was not about to risk his little sister's safety. Thus she was stuck in their house for a good few weeks before a fateful letter arrived.

"Brother, did you miss this one?" Lilli asked, noticing that it was left in the pile with the junk mail even though it was handwritten in a beautiful script.

"No, I don't recognize the address. It could be dangerous-Hey! Don't touch it!" He tried to grab the envelope out of her small hands but she turned away. When she looked again she saw that there was actually one for each of them.

"They're not dangerous, Brother. I can just feel it. I'm going to open it." And with that, she carefully ran her finger through to open the top. Vash read over her shoulder until she handed him his own. "This one is for you. Open it!"

He was leery at first but complied and unfolded the paper with the gun border. He had to admit, that made him almost smile. Upon reading the note he felt a little less threatened but still wanted to stay cautious.

"Oh, Brother, can't we please go to the ball? Please?" Lilli batted her eyelashes and stared into Vash's face. He felt himself breaking down as he always did when his precious sister asked for something.

"W-Well…You'll have to stick right by me the whole time. No talking to strange people or anything. Things in Japan are already different enough as it is, but if that's where the center of all this weird 'New World' stuff is, then we need to be extra careful."

"Oh thank you! This will be so much fun! I'm going to pack right away and wear that new dress you bought me!" She smiled and her excitement was greater than anything Vash had seen on her before. He supposed that was a good thing. If Lilli was happy, he was happy.

Similar instances occurred with the rest of the nations receiving an invitation to the party. They were skeptical at first, wondering what kind of person this so-called queen was or why she was suddenly holding a gala for the entire world, but nevertheless they felt that they couldn't turn her down. Thus, hundreds of nations packed their things and made plans to travel to Japan.

Within a week, the palace was filled the brim! Serenity was constantly greeting someone new and trying to find a little piece of time here and there to talk individually with each of the arrivals. The Guardian Senshi escorted everyone to rooms and bustled around trying to provide food and accommodations for the huge group of guests.

The nations who were already at the crystal palace were having fun reconnecting with their colleagues and getting to know the senshi by helping them out. By the night before the ball, the energy was almost sparking off of everyone and the anticipation of the party was causing time to seemingly slow down.

Serenity was very happy when it was finally time to go to bed, but she could hardly sleep. "Ooh, I wish it were just tomorrow already! I feel like it's Christmas!" She sighed. "At least we'll be so busy preparing tomorrow that it'll come up fast." Finally by some miracle, she managed to fall asleep and the new day dawned with promises of a fantastic night.


	12. The Ball Begins

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter :D I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next one which should be soon. Please read and review, and let COL232 know what you think too. Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

The day of the ball, everyone was in a frenzy to make sure that all the preparations were correct. Decorations, food, musical selections, and of course, outfit coordination between the senshi and their queen.

The nations were also preparing, trying to make sure that anything that they needed help with was taken care of, and gussying themselves up for the party.

Fortunately, everything was easily falling into place. So far there had been no disasters, and the ball was going to start in just one hour.

Serenity, all dressed and made up by Minako, was waiting at the top of the stairs in a separate room from which she would emerge and present herself to the guests, formally. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was truly breathtaking. But she didn't feel confident. Something was missing. Or someone. Two someones really.

Despite the fact that she knew that Mamoru was really stabbing her in the back for all those years, she still couldn't help but miss him. To have someone there one moment, someone who supposedly loved you and would always be there for you, and ripped away the next was heart wrenching. And with that was the fact that there would be no Chibiusa…She couldn't even _begin_ to describe the pain she felt about her.

She just didn't feel like herself knowing that both of them were gone forever.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Serenity said.

Setsuna appeared through the doorway. "It's almost time, Serenity-sama. Are you ready?" The young queen turned toward her senshi and struggling to put on a grin. Setsuna gasped. "Serenity-sama! Why are you crying?"

"Wha?" she felt her eyes through her white gloves and found that they were indeed leaking. She hadn't even realized that she had started crying. "Oh…I was just thinking…"

"About Small Lady?" The green-haired woman stepped over to Serenity and put a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no! Why would I be…Ok, yes. How did you know?" she turned to Setsuna who gave her a warm smile.

"I can see it in your eyes. You've always been easy to read." Serenity, unable to stop herself anymore, started to fully let out her sobs into her hands. "Serenity-sama. No, Usagi. I know that you can never have the future that you thought you would. But that doesn't mean there won't be other great things. Maybe Small Lady will be different. Maybe you might even have a boy instead."

"Well, that would be interesting," Serenity chuckled sadly.

"But the point is that no matter what happens, you have your memories. And you always have your friends." The blonde stood and fully faced the taller woman.

"Thank you." She squeezed her for a minute before pulling back and wiping her eyes. "But I just don't think that I'm going to ever even have another husband. It's hard to think that someone else could ever be the same as what Mamoru was to me."

"Well, I can understand why you might feel that way. But if you did find someone, Chibiusa wouldn't be impossible. If she was, I'm quite sure the timeline would have been distorted because she wouldn't have gone to the past."

This fact hadn't occurred to Serenity before. She hadn't thought about the fragility of the time and how one small thing like her daughter traveling back in time could disrupt the future they had come to. And this simple fact was enough to fill her with such hope and happiness, the kind that she hadn't felt in days, until she was bursting. A huge smile spread across her features.

"You're right, Setsuna-chan. You're right! I can find someone else. And Chibiusa will be born! She's not gone. She's never gone until I give up. Thank you!"

Setsuna laughed at the enthusiasm she showed, and mused to herself that no matter how long this girl would be queen for, she would probably never lose that innocent sparkle like that of a child. "You're welcome, Serenity-sama. now you had better hurry up and clean your face a little. It's about time for you to make your grand entrance."

"Oh dear! My mascara ran with all my silly crying." Serenity turned back to the mirror as her senshi left and started to wipe off the black streaks.

**.:~TMTGT~:.**

Everyone looked stunning as they stepped into the palace ballroom. People made small talk, butlers walked through the crowd offering hordourves and drinks (virgin of course, at the queen's request). Already they were having a great time. Senshi from all over the galaxy had gathered for the occasion, and not only them but also rulers from different planets. Among these were the Solar System Senshi's previous enemy Queen Nehellania, looking just as good-natured as Serenity.

Galaxia and the Animamates were also present. The Golden Queen had abandoned her metal outfit for something much more flattering and elegant. The first thing she did when she saw the Animates was to apologize for her horrible enslavement of them and they were very forgiving.

The Starlights and their princess Kakyuu had also attended. The three senshi had chosen their male forms, seeing as that was how the senshi from Earth were most used to them. A certain raven-haired one was casually scanning the room, trying not to look like he was searching for a specific person, even though he so obviously was.

The nations were intermingling with everyone, excited to meet and speak with peoples of other planets. Alfred was particularly interested in trying to find senshi who came from the same planet as his friend Tony. Unfortunately for him, he found no one.

The Guardian and Outer Senshi stood at the foot of the stairs, lined up with four on either side. Each wore a dress representing their senshi fuku colors, strapless floor length. Rei stepped forward with a cordless microphone and said, "If everyone would please quiet down!" Slowly the rumble of chatter faded into nothing. "Thank you very much. It is my great honor and privilege to announce the entrance of our new Queen. Formally known as Tsukino Usagi, or as most of you will remember Sailor Moon. Neo Queen Serenity-sama!"

The doors at the top of the stairs opened and Serenity stepped out. There was a collective gasp from all in the room at the sight of her. She smiled as she trailed down the center staircase into the elegant ball room.

Somehow she still managed to retain the unique dumpling-shaped buns on the top of her head, but the rest of her hair was falling gently around her in golden waves. A golden tiara, much different from her senshi one, was pinned onto her head also, the jewels sparkling in the light.

Her dress was pure white and strapless, with golden trim along the top and bottom. It was snug on the top, but at the waist it expanded out, the satin flowing gracefully and ending in a one foot train. She silently hoped that her klutziness wouldn't make an appearance as she tried to navigate her feet around the long skirt.

Translucent wings had appeared sprouted from behind her. The crescent moon on her forehead also appeared. Both of these things gave her the glittering look of a faerie.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, most of the guests were on their knees. Rei gave her the microphone with a small bow and took her place back in line.

Serenity spoke gently to the room. "Everyone please rise. I am so pleased to see everyone has gathered here tonight. It makes my heart warm to know you all accepted my invitations to celebrate." She took in a breath to settle herself a bit. Who would have thought she'd get so nervous. "And I am quite ecstatic to see my friends from all across the cosmos as well!" She nodded in turn to Galaxia, Nehellania, and the Starlights.

"My dear people. No, all my new friends! The nations that I have just met this week. I would like to say this especially to you. I promise that I will be a just and caring queen. I will not take advantage of you, nor will I ever abandon you. I will be good and make sure that all your troubles are taken care of. You can all rest peacefully under my care.

"To the rest who travel from afar, I look forward to our interplanetary relations, and I hope that you will accept me as one of your own. Because even though I may act young sometimes, I am a force to be reckoned with when I want to be." She winked. "Now I want everyone to have a fantastic night full of dancing and nibbling! Please enjoy to the fullest!"

Serenity turned the microphone off and put it on a table. Her Inner Senshi ran over and hugged her. "Oh my gosh, that was somewhat terrifying!" she said.

"But that was a really good speech for winging it!" Minako said. "And you look so gorgeous! Of course, that's because _I _dressed you." She started laughing in a somewhat insane way.

"Well come on! Let's not stand here all night. Let's party!" Makoto said and she danced her way onto the floor. Serenity had decided to use a fast fun song for the first one to get everyone on the floor. To her excitement, it worked, and hundreds of nations and senshi were dancing to the beat.

She joined the fun right away, surrounded by all of her oldest friends. They swung around for the length of the song and Serenity felt her troubles start to melt away with the movement. But before she knew it, the song was over and a much slower tune replaced it.

"Ah! Now's my chance to dance with some of the others," she said to herself, before going off to find Liechtenstein.

The young blonde was sitting at a table with her brother, Roderich, and Elizaveta. "Hello everyone! I'm so glad you were able to attend! How are you liking everything?"

"It's wonderful, Lady Serenity," Elizaveta said. "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Come now, call me Usagi. We're friends after all." She smiled warmly then grabbed Lilli's hand. "I want to dance with you, Lilli. Let's go!"

"Um, ok." The young nation shyly got up with the queen, leaving behind a baffled Vash.

"I knew she was going to be strange…" he said to himself. Yet at the same time, he knew that it was the innocent kind and he even dared to crack a small grin.

Meanwhile out on the floor, Serenity said, "Dear Lilli, I hope you and your brother are enjoying yourselves on this visit. I am grateful just that you managed to convince your brother to leave behind his guns." She giggled. "It would have taken a lot of energy on my part to seal the entire palace so that it wouldn't shatter."

They twirled gently across the dance floor, Serenity's golden hair making a little enclosure around them. "I-we're both-very honored to be here, Your Majesty."

Serenity wrinkled her nose, just like her namesake. "Lilli, I thought I made myself clear," she said with a touch of sternness. "When we aren't in public or in some special ceremony or something, you can call me Usagi. Ok?"

"O-ok. Usagi," Lilli tried the name that was foreign to her native language but it somehow seemed to just roll off her tongue with ease. She instantly felt more comfortable with the young queen and they continued to dance until the next song when Switzerland came over.

"May I cut in?" he asked politely with a bow.

"Certainly, Vash! I'll just leave you two alone," Serenity said with a wink. As she was about to make her way off of the dance floor to sit for a moment, she came face to face with another person.

"Hey…Odango."

He looked almost exactly as he had the day that he left the Earth so many years before. His hair was still raven black and long, his eyes still midnight blue, and his smile still sweet and yet cocky at the same time. Serenity gasped as old memories rushed back to her.

"Seiya…"


	13. Dance the Night Away

Hey howdy hey people! I suddenly lost my writer's block! Not only that but I found more time :D Things are going well now and so I hope to have updates ready more often. And with that, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter on mine and COL232's behalves. Please review and let us know what you think! :D

And speaking of reviews, we would like to thank XXThe wish GranterXX for her consistent reviewing of every chapter since the very beginning. Extra love to you hun! Thanks for the support! ^^

As always, love to all! :D

~SXS

* * *

A shocked Serenity could only stare at her guest. Of course she'd known he was there, and had even seen him from afar when she was giving her speech. But up close, just like old times, her heart was pounding and her face was flushing.

She finally broke free from her stupor. "Um, hello. Seiya…It's wonderful to see you again!" She smiled wide and he mimicked her grin.

"You too. You look…stunning," Seiya replied. There was an awkward pause in which neither knew what to say next, until Seiya decided to go with, "So, would you like to dance? Ahem, Serenity-sama," he amended.

"Now Seiya, you know you don't have to call me that. But yes, I would love to." Serenity blushed a vivid rose red as Seiya gently grasped one of her hands and laced their fingers together. His other arm came to rest on her waist line.

"I missed you quite a bit, Odango," he whispered in her ear as they moved through the dance floor, Seiya leading to keep her from any klutz attacks.

Bright blue eyes flecked with silver bits peered at him gently, pink lips slipping upwards in a gentle smile. "I missed you as well. I hope you and the others had a pleasant journey here."

Seiya chuckled, raven black bangs falling into his eyes. "Yes, it was fine." They swayed in time for a little while before Seiya said, "So, Odango. We all heard about the, uh,_ issues_ with the king. We're terribly sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

Serenity tilted her head down slightly. "Yeah…Thanks. I'm just glad he didn't get a chance to try and take over the world or something. It could have been really dangerous."

"Well if you need help, we're always available. No matter what, I will always be there for you." Seiya smiled down at her in that dazzling way he had. He hesitated for a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you."

Another silence. Serenity could tell that Seiya had something he wanted to say, but he was acting very nervous about it. "Seiya...Is something on your mind?"

The former idol looked down at her with a growing blush of his own. "Uh, well, yes actually." He took a deep and steadying breath. "Neo Queen Serenity...Usagi Tsukino...My Odango. Would you allow me the honor of beginning a courtship with you?" Despite the fact that Serenity had long known Seiya's feelings for her, she still gasped at this request. "I have loved you for so long. Ever since we left this planet, I haven't been able to forget about you. I would be the happiest person in the universe if you were to say yes." He looked pleadingly into her eyes with his own. The expressions mixed within were ones of longing, hope, and true love.

The young queen took a moment to think. She had to admit there was a sort of spark between herself and Gilbert, especially after learning about their past relationship. But she feared making the same mistakes again by being with someone just because of a history. It was too painful to think of going through that again. Her experience with Mamoru made a mockery of love and actually made her fearful of it.

But Seiya she knew had always been a faithful person, there with her until the bitter end. He protected her even when it meant risking his life, and he loved her for her, and not because she was royalty or a superhero.

With these thoughts in mind she nodded. "Hai, Seiya, you may court me. But there may very well be others who will try to win my heart. Will you be able to handle that?"

His dark blue eyes widened and sparkled with joy. A smile slowly spread wide across his face. He laid a kiss at the corner of her lips tenderly. "Don't you worry about me, Odango. Seiya-sama can handle anything that gets thrown at him!" The same old Seiya, Serenity thought. "But you have to remember, you are not a prize to be won. You are a beautiful and wonderful person for all to adore."

The blonde giggled. "Seiya, you've always known just what to say to make me smile." She leaned her head on his chest and they continued to dance across the crystal floor.

Meanwhile, at one of the tables at the edge of the floor, Gilbert was sitting with Elizabeta and Roderich. He had his eyes glued to Serenity and the guy with the ponytail, and he couldn't understand what the strange feeling in his heart was when he looked at them. All at once he was feeling angry and sad and lonely. He had never felt anything like this before, at least he didn't remember feeling like this before.

"I don't understand, who is that guy and why is he dancing with her that way? He's not even that good looking!" The albino crossed his arms over his chest and hunched, pouting.

"Gilbert! Could it be that you're jealous?" Eliza teased.

"That's impossible. Gilbert could never like anyone enough to feel jealous about them being with another person. He's too much in love with himself," Roderich said.

"Shut it, aristocrat! I'm trying to see if I can tell what they're talking about." Suddenly he gasped as he witness the dark-haired man leaning down to place a kiss on Serenity's lips. "Whaaaaaa?"

"Oooh, it looks like this is her new boyfriend," Eliza said, satisfied that for once Gilbert's ego had deflated a little. But when she saw the genuine hurt in his eyes as he watched the couple dancing, her smile faded. "Gilbert? Are you ok?"

"This...is not awesome," he said quietly. Even Roderich looked at him with concern.

"Gilbert? Look it's not like they're married or anything. You've still got a chance!" the Hungarian encouraged. "There's no way that she'd settle into a really deep relationship right after such a horrible incident with her ex-husband."

"Yes, her heart can't possibly be ready to open up to someone again so soon. You may still be able to get in her favor." But Gilbert was silent and just kept watching the two as they continued to rock gently to the music. Roderich and Elizabeta looked to each other, both shocked that Gilbert was acting so vulnerably. They had never seen him like that before, even in the hundreds of years that they had known him.

After a few more moments Gilbert got up from his chair. "I'm gonna go outside and get a little air," he mumbled and made his way out of the room.

"Poor Gilbert. I can't believe that I'm saying it but I actually feel somewhat sorry for him," Eliza said.

"As do I. It's a horrible feeling to see someone you care for in another's arms," Roderich agreed. The two fell into a silence for a minute before the Austrian said, "Well...We can't let him ruin the night for all of us. Would you care to dance, my dear?"

Elizabeta smiled. "Mm, I thought you'd never ask." They grasped hands and walked onto the floor together.

When the slow song had ended and another began, Serenity pulled back from Seiya a bit. "Much as I am enjoying our dance, I must spend some time with the other nations and guests who are here tonight. But if you would like, we can meet later in the gardens, just the two of us."

"I understand. And that sounds lovely." Seiya placed another kiss on her lips before they parted. He bowed before walking off the floor to join Taiki and Yaten.

"Soo, you and Seiya-kun finally have something going on?" Minako's cheery voice sounded at her shoulder. Serenity yelped and jumped, turning around.

"Minako-chan! Don't sneak up on my like that! And Seiya and I are now in a courtship, thank you very much." She winked at her best friend, who giggled in delight.

"Finally! I knew you two would get together someday! He's really a good guy for you. I would know. I am the senshi of love after all." She gave the V-for-victory sign. "And now it's time to make my dreams come true with my favorite Starlight. Hey Yaten-kuuuuun!"

Serenity shook her head laughing. Minako would never stop being Minako. But she was glad about that. She didn't want any of her friends to be different just because now they were living in a palace and essentially ruling the world.

She turned her attention to finding someone else she wanted to dance with. Luckily, she didn't have to search long before someone found her. "Mon cher, would you care to dance?" a deep voice asked.

"Francis-kun! I'd love to." The Frenchman swept her up without hesitation and pulled out a rose (still from a location that Serenity could not seem to find). He pushed the stem into her hair making the red blossom stand out against her golden locks.

"You are looking quite beautiful tonight," he said in a low voice.

"Why thank you. And you are looking very handsome yourself."

"Merci, merci. We are all enjoying our time here very much. And I know that I speak on behalf of all my fellow nations when I say, thank you for your hospitality, generosity, and sweet kindness to us all. We haven't seen much of that for a very long time."

"You're very welcome. I only want everyone to be happy. Then I'll be happy." She smiled brightly and Francis couldn't help but mirror it.

"You are truly the most wonderful and good-hearted person in the universe." Just then, Makoto approached the two of them.

"May I cut in?"

"You want to dance with me, Mako-chan?" Serenity asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to dance with Francis-kun. And I thought maybe later we could discuss some recipes, if you want to..." she trailed off with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the dance, Serenity," Francis said with a bow. Then he pulled another rose that seemingly came from nowhere, and took Makoto into his arms. "Mon ami, I am sure we have very much in common. Let us get to know one another better." He led her away and Serenity was alone again. She decided that she would take a little break from dancing and found herself an empty table where she could observe everyone else dancing.

She could see Roderich and Elizabeta dancing gracefully together, as well as Makoto and Francis. Minako had managed to get Yaten out on the floor as well. Ami was dancing with Ludwig, which she thought was an appropriate match seeing as they were both very intelligent and could have an in depth conversation.

Alfred and Arthur were holding each other close, the Brit burying his face into the American's shoulder. Serenity could see that they had a strong love for each other. Ivan was dancing with Matthew, which she thought was adorable. She was very accepting of all kinds of relationships.

Another couple who was probably the most surprising of all was Kiku and Yao. She may not have paid a lot of attention to history classes back in school, but she knew that there was some rough history between the two of them. She was shocked but also happy that the two of them were getting along enough to even dance together. Perhaps they would settle their differences now that they were no longer nations.

As the night went on, many different people came up to the young queen asking for dances or just to greet and introduce themselves. She was having a magical night, but still felt like she was missing a dance with someone.

That was when she noticed one lone nation sitting at a far away table. When she saw who it was her heart did a little flip in her chest. She approached the table quietly.

"Hello, Gilbert-kun."

The Prussian looked up. "S-Serenity!"

"Why are you sitting all alone, dear?" she asked sitting down.

"Oh, no reason. Just basking in my awesome," he said only half-heartedly.

"Well, there's a little bit of time left before the ball ends. Would you…like to dance?" She put out a hand and smiled wide.

Gilbert looked at her outstretched palm and felt a little better. "Alright. It'll be your…no, it'll be my honor." He gave a small bow from the waist and stood, taking her hand and leading her to the floor.

The two danced silently and somewhat awkwardly. Serenity felt very flustered being this close to Gilbert, and thought that perhaps it was a bad idea to have asked for this dance. She didn't want to not be friends with him, but she didn't want to be more than friends and get hurt.

And yet, things felt right being in his arms. Despite the fact that he was a bit arrogant at times, he was still incredibly sweet when he wanted to be. Not to mention damn good-looking.

But no, she couldn't! She felt deeply for Gilbert, yes, in ways she didn't even understand yet. But she also cared a lot for Seiya who she agreed to be courted by. And she didn't want to hurt him, not when he loved her so much.

So she danced bittersweetly with her past love, trying to keep her heart from tearing in two, both halves choosing different men.


	14. Repeat After Me, I Need a Vacation

Hi everyone! I'm sorry this seems to be the last story to get updated all the time, but it's a little harder to do this one because COL232 and I have to coordinate on it. But here's the update and I promise it won't take as long anymore especially because it's summer and **Sailor X** and **ASNQW** are pretty much done so I only have to worry about this one.

Anyway, two things. First of all, if you noticed that any of the old author notes look different for some reason, that's because I did a little grammar fix on all the previous chapters and I was looking for awkward places where there should have been breaks so that I could put in breaks. For some reason, doesn't like when you put dashes in between sections and it gets rid of them. I think I want to do that with all my stories actually.

Second is that this chapter's a little shorter. But COL232 and I wanted to upload something since it's been a while. Next chapter will be juicy, I promise!

And now I'll close with the same thing as always. Read, review, and enjoy! Please tell COL232 what you think also, and I'll see you soon with another update! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

Arthur and Alfred had been inseparable since the moment the younger nation had asked for a dance. The two had found that recently their relationship had been much stronger, which they chalked up to no longer physically representing their countries. They happily swayed just enjoying the feeling of being together.

Towards the end of the ball, Alfred happened to see Serenity dancing with Gilbert. They were actually quite graceful together, but he could tell there was a tension between them.

"Poor Serenity," Arthur murmured into his shoulder as if reading his thoughts.

"So you noticed too?"

"It is somewhat obvious. Let's go sit for a moment." The Brit led his lover off the floor to one of the tables. A waiter came over to see if they would like anything. Alfred ordered a burger and Arthur asked for a scone.

"I think its natural," mused Alfred when the waiter left. "Think about it: she's attracted to Gilbert over there, but knowing how she was hurt by mask dude she won't want to follow her past out of fear of being hurt."

Arthur smiled, pleased to see his beloved finally 'reading the atmosphere'. The waiter returned with their food. Alfred took a large bit out of his hamburger and licked his lips in delight while Arthur took a dainty nibble on his scone, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You know what? She needs a break. A vacation! Even royal people take breaks, right?" Alfred's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Perhaps. But it might be hard. Who would take care of things while she was gone?"

"I dunno. Her 'Sailor scouts' or whatever they are?"

"Sailor _soldiers_."

"Yeah, them!"

"Well, you would have to talk her into it, but I think that might actually work." Here the Brit glanced in her direction. "She is so young to be ruling the world all be herself. It must be very stressful."

"The hero will make sure she's happy again! Don't you worry!" And even though his mouth was full of burger at the time, Arthur couldn't help but think he was adorable.

"Where will you take her, Al?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking we could start close by, in Europe or Asia, then head over to my place."

"I would have thought that you would want to take her to your house first," Arthur said.

"I have 50 states! I want to make sure I find the best places to go before I take her there," Alfred replied.

"That's true." Arthur took Alfred's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Who would have thought that you could be so smart after all?"

"Hey!" Alfred said with mock hurt. Then he pulled Arthur's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Well, maybe you're rubbing off on me." He pulled the older man up and they returned to the dance floor.

**.:~TMTGT~:.**

Serenity and Gilbert were dancing for about a minute when Gilbert cleared his throat.

"So, uh...I saw you dancing with some guy before. Long hair, blue eyes," he said.

"Oh. You must mean Seiya. Yeah, he's a very good friend of mine," she replied nervously.

"Ah...Well you must be since I saw you, um, kiss." The great Gilbert had been reduced to this by a girl? He couldn't believe himself.

"W-well, he asked me if he could court me and...I said yes. I'm really sorry, Gilbert-kun. I know we do have history but...I'm just kind of scared, you know?" Serenity couldn't help but confess, thinking that it would help clear the air.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm fine, you don't have to apologize!" He gave the best cocky grin he could fake. "I'm awesome either way and I'll be ok."

"Um, ok?" Serenity wasn't sure whether to be glad or insulted.

Gilbert noticed her look and immediately his expression changed. "Uh, but you should know." He took one of her hands in his. "I would never, ever want to hurt you, I would never betray you, and I would never treat you like the way _he_ did. I would always be good to you, for the rest of eternity. You can count on me." Here he kissed her hand like a gentleman.

Serenity could only look at him with tears filling her eyes. "Gilbert...I'm sorry."

She gently pulled her hand away and walked off the floor and out of the ballroom, leaving Gilbert alone once again.

**.:~TMTGT~:.**

"If you plan to take Usagi anywhere you have to know one thing: she must  
snack frequently." This statement came from Ami. It was the day after the ball and Alfred had just proposed his idea about taking a vacation to the Sailor senshi.

"Well, that's not a problem for me. I love eating!" Alfred grinned.

"Why exactly must she eat so often?" Arthur asked.

"It has to do with her Lunar heritage," Ami replied. "Lunar people need a  
higher calorie count then most humans. I am glad to see that you are so  
fond of her Alfred-san. I heard that you were almost ready to declare independence again."

"Well, I was just being kind of rash. I'm glad I didn't completely run off because then I would have missed out on this wonderful place."

Ami smiled and nodded. "May I make a suggestion? Perhaps while she is touring other lands you should allow her to spend time with the person who knows the place best?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Lord only knows how easily Alfred will get the two of them lost in Siberia or someplace like that."

"Iggy! That's not very nice." Alfred pouted at his lover.

"But it's true and you know it."

Ami giggled at the squabbling pair. "You two are quite well suited for each other." This caused the nations to blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Also, Alfred-san, I have been meaning to ask you something. Would you like to hold a position the government?"

"M-me? Why?"

"Well, actually, both of you. There will be many people trying to take advantage of Usagi-chan by lying to her. She's very trusting, you see. And while you are no longer a nation, you still have a connection to your people. I believe that since you are all very trustworthy people that each former nation should be head of their people and so they are able to pass minor laws, bringing major things to Usagi-chan if need be, and so that we know no one is trying to use poor Usagi-chan for their own gain."

"Wow, Miss Ami. I would be honored," Arthur said.

"So would I!" Alfred agreed.

"Wonderful! I'll be sure to let Usagi-chan know as soon as possible. And I'll tell her about your vacation idea when I do." Ami looked as if she were going to go right away and talk to her, but Haruka stood up before she could.

"Now hang on a second, Blue. You really think it's safe to let koneko-chan go traveling around the world alone with just these weird nation guys?"

"Haruka, come on now. They're not dangerous," Michiru said. "You'll have to excuse her. Haruka isn't very fond of men she doesn't know well."

"Ah, it's ok! Don't you worry about a thing, Haruhi-" ("That's Haru_ka_!") "-I'm a hero and I never will let anything happen to Queen Serenity!"

"No way. I refuse to let her go alone. I'm going too!" Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Alfred and Arthur.

"Well, of course she wouldn't be going without at least some of us!" Minako said, trying to clear the tension. "I'm definitely going too! Not just because I want to shop all over the world or anything ahahaha!" The blonde waved a hand in front of her face as she laughed.

"Speaking of shopping," Makoto added, "it's a good thing that Setsuna-chan went tot the Moon Treasury and got all of Usagi-chan's fortune. At least now she'll have plenty of spending money."

"And she'll just be going as Usagi, right?" Rei asked and Alfred nodded.

"Yeah. She needs to forget about the fact that she's a queen for a little while. Get her mind on fun things!" Minako grinned, liking the idea of her friend having a well-deserved break.

Michiru curled a sea foam green lock gently around her finger. "I think our queen should start in China. Visit the capital city, see the markets, taste the food, and buy some clothes."

"All the while meeting the common people who will work to help her," Ami agreed. "And while we're on this trip I'll set up the offices for her new commanders of the countries."

"So it's settled then," Minako said. "Haruka-san, Ami-chan, and I are definitely going. Alfred-san and Arthur-san since it was their idea. Anyone else?"

"I want to go!" Hotaru said, raising her hand like a school girl.

"Hotaru-chan, I think a trip around the world like this is a little bit dangerous for a girl your age," Michiru said.

"Oh, please Michiru-mama, please?" She looked into her eyes with large purple ones, doing her best puppy-dog beg.

"I...I...Well, Haruka will be there..."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Hotaru hugged her around the legs and giggled in excitement.

"Alright. So we have two Inners and two Outers then. And two nations and then we'll have another nation depending on where we are. Oh, and I'm sure Seiya-kun will want to come too. Maybe Yaten-kun will come! And Taiki-san for you Ami-chan."

The blue-haired girl blushed at thought of the tallest Starlight. "Minako-chan, please..."

"Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed Ami-chan! Anyway, I'm going to go tell Usagi-chan right now! She'll be so excited! Minako away!" With that, Minako sprinted out of the room and left the rest to discuss more details of the upcoming trip.


End file.
